A través del vendaje
by TsukiyomiHana
Summary: Hinata sufre un accidente a causa de Sasuke, y este se ve obligado a cuidarla asta que esta este completamente recuperada... ¿Acaso surgirá algo en el tiempo en que estén juntos?... Lo siento por el mal Summary... Todos lo personajes que aparecen en la historia no son mios, pertenecen al maestro kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Capituo I**

_ **Siempre sucede lo mismo**… Se repetía una y otra vez un molesto azabache, mientras corría por los pasillos del instituto en donde estudiaba. Como siempre huyendo de las condenadas fans que el idiota de Naruto por andar con sus escándalos había hecho que lo notaran salir por las puerta que daba paso a la azotea en donde el acostumbraba pasar sus descansos sin ser molestado.

Apena escucho los gritos de esas maniáticas chicas, dio arranque por lo largo del pasillo que tenía en frente, a paso apresurado se dispuso a perderlas de vista, y sin prestar nada a su alrededor no se di cuanta cuando llego al final de las escaleras, que unían el primer piso con el segundo.

Una chica que iba subiendo con sus cuadernos en manos estaba por llegar al último escalón de segundo piso cuando algún paso apresuradamente frente a ella, sorprendiéndola y haciéndole cortar el paso. Esto ocasiono que perdiera el poco equilibrio que tenia y callera de espalda, cuesta abajo.

El joven se detuvo de golpe cuando se percato de lo que había provocado, y vio como la chica se iba hacia atrás. Por inercia trato de sujetarla pero no lo logro a tiempo y vio sorprendido más que aterrado como la chica chocaba contra el duro suelo de la plataforma y quedaba (esperaba el) inconsciente. Tan rápido como pudo bajo las escaleras y llego a donde la joven para socorrerla, pero en el ultimo memento se abstuvo en moverla, puesto que con una caída como esa no podía arriesgarse a mover a alguien que no sabía si tenía alguna herida de gravedad.

Agradeció a sus adentros cuando vio alguien conocido pasar por ahí, este la llamo sin mostrar ningún tipo nervio o alteración en su voz… La joven, volteo sorprendida de reconocer la voz de quien le llamaba, pero no espero ver al afamado chico del instituto en tal situación. Con evidente preocupación por ver a la joven inconsciente, llego apresura y pregunto para saber que había pasado, pero como era de esperarse de la actitud del azabache, este solo le contesto con una orden…

_ Permanece aquí y vigílala mientras yo voy por la enfermera… y no la toques… dijo por ultimo antes de partir, perdiéndose por los pasillos del piso de abajo, dejando a una enfada chica ex miembro de su club de fans "Ino Yamanaka"… que por suerte era una de las pocas personas en ese lugar que soportaba después de que olvidar su objeción con él, por otro sujeto que al parecer ya era su novio…

Rápidamente llego frente la puerta de la sala de enfermería, y sin ninguna educación abrió la puerta bruscamente, asustando a la pobre enfermera que se encontraba sentada en su silla, ocasionando que esta botara el café que estaba tomando sobre su blanca bata. La enfermera "Chizune" estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando este se lo impío notificándole que había un problema. Y esta extrañada de ver al Uchija y notar que estaba agotado por la rápida carrera, no perdió tiempo y pregunto qué pasaba, y este molesto le respondió que hubo un accidente y que una alumna estaba herida. Sin más preguntas que hacer, la enfermera tomo su kid de emergencia por si acaso la cosa era grave al ver que no habían traído a la herida con él; y rápidamente fue tras el joven que iba a paso rápido frente de ella.

Se sorprendió al llegar y ver a un tumulto de gente que ya se encontraba reunida en un punto, posiblemente en donde estaba la acidentaada, se acerco dándose paso frente los alumnos y llego frente el Uchija que ya estaba frente una joven inconsciente. Esta vez sí pregunto por lo que había pasado…

**_ La tropecé por accidente mientras pasaba frente la escalera y la hice caer del último escalón… **Dijo serio el muchacho mirando como la enfermera se apresura y se acercaba a ver a la muchacha que estaba aun inocente en el suelo. Mientras esta la revisaba para ver que todo estuviera bien, el aprovecho y dirigió una fría mirada a todos los que se encontraban observando curiosos lo que pasaba, dando un mensaje silencioso que no era otro más que "LARGENCE"… Mensaje el cual fue captado y cada uno de los espectadores se dispersaron rápidamente del lugar, exceptuando a la rubia que había dejando cuidando de la chica, y quien le miraba con una mueca cómica por sus acción…

_ No hay muestra de haber alguna fractura, pero sí parece haberse golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte… Por suerte no hay mucha altura entre los pisos por lo que la cosa no llego a mayores… Pero voy a pedirte que me ayudes a trasladarla a la enfermería… término por decir dirigiendo su mirada a Un Uchija resignado por ayudar, ya fastidiado por la molesta situación en la que se había metido. En él no era común cometer y meterse en tales embrollos… eso se lo dejaba al Dobe de su amigo…

Tomo a la chica lo más cuidadoso que él podía, siguiendo las órdenes de la enfermera, colocándola entre sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza de la chica en su pecho estando consciente de que no debía moverla mucha, y mantener su cabeza quieta, por lo que le había dicho la enfermera. Llego rápidamente pero con cuidado al salón y dejo a la joven, otra vez cuidadosamente sobre una de las camillas. La enfermera miro a la Yamanaka que los seguía y le dijo que fura rápidamente al salón de profesores y llamara al hospital cercano para pedir a una ambulancia la cuan necesitaban. La chica salió tan rápido recibió las ordenes, y poco detrás de ella la enfermera que dijo iría a hablar con la directora para conseguir un permiso para salir del instituto. Este solo suspiro con fastidio y viendo que le correspondía cuidar de la muchacha mientras alguien volvía, se sentó con desgana en una de las bacas que estaba cerca y la coloco frente la camilla donde esta estaba reposando. Tato de cerrar los ojos para rajarse por todo ese agite, pero eso le fue imposible cuando un revoltoso y escandaloso chico que el muy bien conocía, más de lo que el desaíra… entraba por la puerta abriéndola de golpe y gritando como siempre su nombre.

_ ¡¿Sasuke estas bien?!, Me dijeron que tuviste un accidente... dijo buscando con la mirada al azabache, y se alegro de verlo ahí sentado, pero como idiota que era no se había percatado de la reciente molestia que había aumentado en su amigo, y cuando hiso muestra de querer acercarse para abrasarle, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el azabache le propicio no un fuerte golpe con el puño en la cabeza, dejándolo aturdido por unos segundos, mientras le reclamaba a su amigo, porque lo golpeara sin una razón aparente para el…

_ Serás idiota Naruto… El accidentado no fui yo sino ella… dijo el azabache molesto señalando a la joven que aun permanecía inconsciente… Naruto siguió la dirección del dedo de su amigo y sus ojos cayeron sobre la joven que reposaba, su rostro dio signo de sorpresa y se acerco apresuradamente a la camilla… _! Es Hinata-sham!... grito fuertemente, casi alterando a su amigo… y que luego lo miro con signo de sorpresa…

_ ¿La conoces Dobe?... pregunto sin ninguna amabilidad, pero al rubio o le importo eso, ya estaba acostumbrado a ese trato…. _ Claro que si paka, después de todo a ella es quien le suelo copiar los apuntes de matemáticas… _ ¿Esta en nuestra clase?... pregunto extrañado de no haberla reconocido de antes…. _ Pues claro… le volvió a responder, pero esta vez con un tono como si quisiera decir que es de los obvio… Te lo dije no… ¿acaso no recuerdas a la que siempre le contesta las preguntas a los profesores, de matemáticas literatura y biología?... El azabache tras su pregunta calló y pensó… ahora que lo mencionaba, si cree recordar a alguien así, aunque en realidad nunca le habría prestado atención.

Mientras pensaba en que nunca se había percatado de la presencia de ella aunque fuera a la misma clase, nuevamente alguien interrumpió sus cavilaciones. Las agudas y chirriantes voces de las dos muchachas que solían perseguirlo como un chicle se hicieron presentes en la sala donde estaban. Y logro visualizar como la desesperante cabellera rosa y la otra pelirroja entraban rápidamente por la puerta y si que él lo deseara, las dos plastas se le colgaron cada una por uno de sus brazos, y repitiendo su nombre junto con ese sufijo tan molesto…

_ Sasukee-kum…. ¿estás bien?... decía con una voz despreciable y empalagosa la molesta de Sakura… Y venia la otra al otro lado con la misma pregunta pero con un tono más "sensual", o eso es lo que creía ella… _ Sasuke-Kum, nos enteramos que tuviste un accidente y que por eso estabas en la enfermería…. Dijo Karin con su mismo tono meloso… _ Sip… estábamos tan preocupadas…. Dijo esta vez Sakura apretando mas mi brazo contra su pecho.

El azabache estuvo a punto de gritarles que se separaran de él, que eso lo molestaba a horrores, y que por ello eran una molestia como lo hacía siempre…. Y que sin embargo de alguna manera continuaban volviendo asía a el con sus ridículos intentos de enamóralo. Pero esta vez alguien se lo impidió, siendo que Naruto había aclarado que quien se lastimo no fue el, sino ella, dijo señalando a la tal Hinata. Las chicas lo soltaron extrañamente y se fijaron a quien estaba acostada, y como no se esperaba, ambas comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente mientras decían lo torpe que era… El sin entender nada les pregunto de que se reían tanto y estas le contestaron con la mayor diversión, como si disfrutaran ver a la mucha en ese estado…

_ Es que Sasuke-kum… nosotras estábamos preocupadas por ti y por eso vinimos pero no esperábamos que fuera la torpe de nuestra nerd, la que tuvo el accidente… Dijo Karin con sorna de burla en su rostro, mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos… _¿Nerd?.. Pregunto extrañado por la manera en que la llamaron… ¿es que acaso todo el mundo la conocía excepto el?... se preguntaba el mismo, aunque bueno era su culpa, el siempre ignoraba todo lo que sucedía al su alrededor, pero no creyó estar tan perdido…

_ ¿Es que no la conoces?... Todo el mundo la llama así en la clase…. Bueno aunque si lo pienso bien Sasuke-kum no tiene por que interesarse por alguien como ella… Después de todo es tan nula… Dijo Karin con tono de razón… _ Estoy de acuerdo con lo que dices… le dio la razón Sakura… En verdad que es nula… no solo se la pasa haciendo caso a todo lo que le dicen o piden los profesores con una estúpida sonrisa… es tan obvio que solo quiere ganar puntos… _ ¿Verdad que si Sakura?... Además de eso, su forma de vestir… es tan sosa, siempre tare el uniforme en buen estado, su chaqueta abotonada hasta el cuello y su falda le llega hasta por debajo de la rodilla… Incluso hasta carga con su pelo agarrado en un tonto moño… Es patética… dijo para terminar riéndose…

_ Pero no es tan nula… si es un poco extraña, como que se sonroja y tartamudea mucho pero por lo menos me deja copiarle en clases… Dijo al aparecer como si tratara de defenderla, pero el idiota no se daba cuenta de que acababa de ridiculizarla más… Eso fue el colmo, ya cansado de escuchar todo esos disparates, mando a callar con un grito a todo mundo… _ Si tienen tanto tiempo de burlarse de alguien inconsciente, porque no se van a clases que ya empezaron… Todos lo miraron asombrados y asustados por la fría mirada que le dirigía le azabache y este solo se cruzo de brazos molesto. No es que le interesaran lo que dijeran o pensaran de esa chica, después de todo le era "equis", ya que ni el mismo la conocía, pero no soportaba sus escandalosos comentarios, corriendo el riesgo de que la tonta muchacha despertara y los escuchara… no quería estar aguantándose otro tipo de escándalo.

Por suerte no tuvo que echarlos finalmente, puesto que la enfermera entro apresurada y los mando a todos a clases excepto a él. Escucho un ruido y a los pocos minutos lo que creía él eran enfermeros, entraron rápidamente con una camilla. Se acercaron a Hinata y con aparente cuidado le colocaron un collarín, se posicionaron cada uno a un lado de la chica y lo miraron a él para que tomara al parecer de las piernas, rápidamente respondió y así lo hiso, cumpliendo con dejar a la chica bien recta sobre la otra camilla. Salieron con rapidez del colegio y el podía observar como chismosos alumnos de primer año se asomaban por las puertas y ventanas de los salones, más arriba los alumnos de segundo y tercero también se habían asomado, al ver la ambulancia aparcada en la parte del patio exterior.

Estaba por retírame, estando seguro de que ya había cumplido con mi labor en ese lugar, puesto que no parecía que tuviera algo más que hacer. Dio media vuelta cuando la voz de su directora que se encontraba junto con los paramédicos lo detuviera _ ¿Uchija Sasuke… adonde crees que vas?... le pregunto seria… _ A clases… le respondió sin un signo de expresión…. La enfermera negó sacudiendo su cabeza, ocasionando que su corto cabello negro se desordenara un poco… _ Usted, me acompañara a mí hasta el hospital… termino por decir con una ligera sonrisa… Estaba a punto de reclamarle que él no tenía por qué ir, ya que su trabajo estaba hecho y ya no lo necesitaban, pero la directora no se lo permitió, rectificando que por su culpa es que la joven estaba así, y como "Caballero" que se suponía era, iría hasta el hospital y se disculparía con esta, cuando despertara. Sin más que decir lo obligo a montarse en al asiento de copiloto, mientras la enfermera iba en la parte de atras.

Se tardaron más de lo que espera en llegar al hospital, y más cuando leyó el nombre de dica instalación "Hospital Hyuga"… algo extraño, ya que si no recordaba mal, no era el mas cercano al colegio, y en segundo ese era parte de la cadena de hospitales más reconocidos, e incluso su doctor familiar pertenecía a la familia Hyuga. Cizune se bajo apresurada y sin saber que otra cosa hacer, el ojinegro la siguió por detrás. Entraron a paso apresurado por las puertas y se dirigieron al ascensor hasta el último piso del hospital, al momento llegaron a lo que parecía ser la habitación asignada para ella, y no pudo evitar pensar que era de alto lujo, una habitación "vib".

La pasaron a la cama de la habitación y una de las enfermeras le conecto un suero a su brazo, otra de las que había llegado le conecto una vía respiratoria por la nariz, y la mascarilla de la boca, y por ultimo una tercera comenzó a hacer revisión de los signo vitales, que si tomarle pulso mientras tomaba nota. Al rato llego lo que parecía ser el doctor asignado, y no me fue una sorpresa ver sus ojos. Era de saberse que los Hyuga se caracterizan no solo por su poder político y social, sino también por el extraño gen que posen únicamente los miembros de su familia… Unos ojos en el que las pupilas son tan blancas como el iris… Una enfermera se acercó a este mostrándole la tabal en donde estaba registrando hasta hace un rato. El doctor repentinamente volteo a verlo y a la enfermera Chizune, y como dirigiéndose al aire pregunto qué hacíamos ellos ahí. Chizune, se acerco al doctor y le explico rápidamente sus presencia, este solo asintió y se dirigió a Hinata.

Tomo su pulso el también, saco de su bolsillo una pequeña linterna y se dispuso a revisar las pupilas de ella. Pero casi instantáneamente este se detuvo al ver como ella respingaba por la luz que hacia contacto con sus ojos. Entonces hablo llamando a una de sus enfermeras, y le pidió que preparar **los exámenes, una" Ensefalograma y Tomografía axial por **conmoción cerebral**" , y le pidió a una segunda ****para **preparar los exámenes para un "traumatismo cervical", esta**s** **asintieron** y **salieron una detrás **de la habitación.

Casi a los cinco minutos de suministrarle el suero, la chica comenzó a despertar, le doctor hablo con parsimonia dirigiéndose a ella pero todos en la habitación temblaron cuando vieron que de los ojos de la chica comenzaban a surgir lagrimas que se derramaban, recorriendo su rostro, con una expresión de evidente terror. Rápidamente el doctor se dispuso a quitarle la máscara para respirar y le pregunto con su mismo tono de voz… como se encontraba. Esta dio un ápice de querer cubrirse la cara pero una de las enfermeras se lo impidió, diciéndole que no debía de moverse.

Entonces una voz temblorosa, pero que para el azabache sonó dulce y melodiosa se escucho, diciendo unas dos únicas palabras que hicieron eco por toda la habitación, y causando un escalofrió a todos los que estaban dentro…

**_ No Veo….**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primero que nada, Gracias a quienes dejaron sus comentarios... los errores que me fueron notificados ya loa arregle. Agradezco también que me notificaran de dichos errores ^_^ **

**Soy muy torpe escribiendo como ya se dieron cuneta :p... Por lo que no me molesta de ninguna manera que me notifiquen de estos, puesto que así puedo corregirlos y mejorar la historia.**

**Bueno**** aquí esta el segundo capitulo ... que siento quedo un poco mas corto que el primero así que me disculpo...**

* * *

**Capitulo II**

**_ No Veo….**

El doctor y las enfermeras se miraron entre sí con expresión alarmada. Rápidamente comenzaron a hacerle una revisión de pupilas y casi al rato apareció una de las enfermeras para notificar de que el examen para realizar ya estaba preparado. Por lo que exigieron que ambos salieran hasta el pasillo mientras realizaban las pruebas, ya fuera Chizune le mira y suspirando le advierte que esos exámenes tomarían su tiempo, que lo mejor sería sentarse a esperar. Este la mira también soltando un largo suspiro, y sin ganase sentarse le dice solo para notificar, que se iría en busca de lago para tomar, y solo por educación pregunto si esta deseaba algo, pero le rechazo diciéndole que no necesitaba de nada. Con desinterés se dio la vuelta y camino por el largo pasillo y bajo las escaleras hasta que visualizo una maquina.

El pelinegro, no se había dado cuenta de cuan nervioso estaba hasta ver, en que había tardado más de tres minutos en ser capaz de introducir las monedas para pedir un café negro en la maquina. Bastó con terminar el vaso, para apretar y destruir el plástico entre sus puño y lanzarlo con furia por la papelera. Es que no podía ser posible su mala suerte… Primero, había tropezado a una chica; Segundo le había correspondido prácticamente llevarla hasta el hospital; y ahora se enteraba con que dicha chica no veía... Ciertamente un día estupendo (notase el sarcasmo)… y ahora… ¿Qué le diría esa chica cuando se enterara que fue por su culpa que ella termino así?... ¿lo amenazaría en demandarlo si no correspondía a sus sentimientos?... ¿obligaría a cumplir con todos sus caprichos?...

El no sabía nada de esa tal Hinata, pero una cosa era segura y esa era que no conocía de una chica que estuviera obsesionada con el… No era egocentrismo, "para nada"… pero ya llevaba años en esas circunstancias… Todas aquellas a que él le dirigía la mirada asta por mero accidente se volvían "locas", si él hablaba con alguna igual; llevaba recibiendo cartas para salir en citas por montones, casi que perdía la cuenta de cuantas hasta ahora, y en ocasiones ni siquiera recibía cartas, si no que esas locas colmo él las llamaba, se les lazaban encima para captar su atención y lo seguían a todos lados como su "club de fans".

Es por eso que no quería ni pensar que aria esta, ahora que si tenía una excusa para obligarlo a pasar tiempo con ella. Por lo que sabía era una nerd, que sigue a los profesores cumpliendo con todo lo que le pidan, algo desagradable a su parecer, puesto que eran esas las que más aprovechaban las oportunidades como estas, ya que es su oportunidad de ganar atención. No tenia que pensarlo mucho para saber que así seria.

Camino de regreso hasta la habitación, ya que aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas irse de ese condenado lugar, sabía que no podía. Por lo que a paso apresurado avanzo…. cumpliría con disculparse con la chica y al instante se iría, no quería tener que ver con nada más en esa situación. Llego pronto y la enfermera estaba hablando con el doctor, parecía ser algo serio lo que hablaban, y eso era posiblemente la aparente perdida de vista que sufría esa chica. Cuando la doctora me vio me hiso seña para que me acercara a ellos, el doctor me observo nuevamente con cara seria y con una mirada que me apuntaba como aun acusado, en este caso el culpable.

__ ¿El señor Uchiha… o me equivoco?... _El azabache alzo una ceja y le hiso entender que si, si era esa persona… _Espero tengas claro que es por su culpa que Hinata-sama se encuentra en su estado actual…_ Asintiendo le afirmo que si lo entendía. La expresión del azabache permanecía seria, pero en su mente aun lo tenía confundido la manera de ese doctor en referirse a la chica, a través del "sama"… Y si lo pensaba mejor, ella llego directo a la habitación vip del impórtate hospital Hyuga… _ ¿Tal vez pertenecería a una familia importante?, se preguntaba así mismo, y si lo pensaba mejor, todavía no había escuchado su apellido y…. Pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por el doctor que comenzaba a hablar…

_ _Como ya le explique a la enfermera de su escuela… Informo del estado de Hinata-sama… Primero que nada en los resultados de las pruebas realizadas, se comprobó que su desmayo fue causado por una fuerte contusión cerebral… ahora se comprobó también, que esta contusión no contrajo otro tipo de consecuencias como a las que normalmente se corre tras ese tipo de golpe… lamentablemente Hinata-sama, no logro salir completamente ilesa… ya que como lo dijo ella, no puede ver temporalmente…_

__ _¿Temporal?, ¿es decir que la va a recuperar?... Pregunto el azabache curioso por ese dato… El doctor lo observo con una pisca de desprecio y le mantuvo la mirada… _ _Pues si… podría ser temporal… En realidad no podemos asegurarlo… Es lo que llamamos un edema cerebral por compresión del nervio óptico… El golpe que sufrió, como contusión, provoco un poco de derramado de vasos. Normalmente este tipo de problemas tardan un periodo en curarse de unas semanas o un mes… … Pero lo más seguro es que se deberá seguir un riguroso tratamiento, para así poder sanarla. Pero aunque lo hagamos no se puede afirmar que recuperara la vista por completo, ya que como dije no podemos asegurar nada hasta que no obtengamos los resultados de los exámenes._

El azabache sin mostrarlo, moldeo una ladina y casi inexistente sonrisa… Eso era lo que quería acuchar, si la cosa era temporal, estaba libre de condena perpetua… No quería ni imaginar que la chica se quedaría así permanentemente por su culpa… porque, ¿Qué le dirían sus padres si se enterraban?, ¿Qué le dirían los padres de la chica?... y por ultimo… ¿cómo se hubiera visto comprometido con esa chica?... En realidad eran unos pensamientos muy desagradables para el…. Pero estaba a punto de festejar que se libro de esa situación, cuando la enfermera Shizune hablo…

_ Uchiha… el doctor ya nos dio el permiso para pasar… Este solo la miro con molestia pero luego asintió… ¿Cómo se le podía olvidar que todavía tenía que disculparse con esa persona?... y como diría uno de sus compañeros y uno de los pocos que consideraba aceptables… "que problemático"…

Avanzo y atravesó la puerta… todo en la habitación parecía estar más tranquilo, pero la chica aun permanecía acostada con un suero aun conectado a su brazo y ahora unos vendajes le cubrían los ojos. Lo cual no le daba la oportunidad de saber si esta se encontraba despierta o no… por lo que debía de admitir que casi, mas no fue así… bueno casi se asusto cuando esta giro la cabeza en dirección a donde él estaba. Vio como Chizune le hacia señas para que hablara, este solo soltó un suspiro y se dispuso a llamar la atención de la chica… Un simple "Hmp" fue suficiente para que esta preguntara que había sido eso, y como lo había notado antes… su voz era suave.

_ Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y soy tu compañero de clases… dijo secamente… observo como esta empezaba a sonrojarse, y se dijo que esta ya estaba empezando a hacerse falsas ilusiones…

_ ¿Por- porque es-esta Uchiha-san aquí?... pregunto tartamudean te, a lo que Sasuke se fastidio, y le pareció muy extraño que se refiriera a su nombre con tanto respeto… Vio a Shizune salir por la puerta con el teléfono en manos, así que se dijo que terminaría de una vez con esa humillante situación aprovechando que no había más nadie…

_ Fue por mi culpa que sufriste ese accidente… yo te tropecé en el pasillo mientras corría… Y como si esas palabras les contaran un mundo, las dejo salir de golpe para no tener que repetirlas luego… _ **Lo siento**…. Listo, lo había dicho, ya podía irse sin problemas.

_ ¿Es… es así?... ya… ya veo, no hay pro-problema Uchiha-san, to-todo está bien… Dijo está al final con una sonrisa comprensiva… La cual incomodo y descoloco de alguna manera al azabache…. El se había esperado que le dijera cualquier cosa…como que le debía algo, o que debiera asesarse cargo de ella, o en tal caso que le gritara por dejarla en ese estado, pero no que simplemente lo disculpara y ya… Es decir que le había tocado hacer todo ese viaje y estar por horas (eso sintió el) en este hospital, solo para que me digan que no importa... Eso debía de ser una especie de broma.

_ ¿Es que acaso no estás molesta?... Se le escapo a este, lo que lo obligo a darse un golpe mental por la pregunta tan estúpida que había hecho.

_ ¿Por-porque debería de estarlo?... Pregunto dulcemente la chica aun con una ligera sonrisa…

_ ¿Cómo que por qué?... Te dije que es por mi culpa que estas en esa camilla ¿o no?... Pregunto este con un tono casi divertido… es que era un mal chiste, o era que esa chica era estúpida… por qué no se le ocurrió que otra cosa podría ser…

_ Si... pe-pero Uchiha-san no-no lo hizo apro-apropósito, ¿verdad?... Fu-fue un si-simple accidente… Es- es por eso que no pu-puedo estar enojada con u-usted… Dijo esta sin borrar su sonrisa pero con un evidente aumento de su sonrojo.

_ Hmp… fue la única respuesta… Si ella pensaba eso, entonces no la aria cambiar de opinión, ya había cumplido con su labor de disculparse y ella le había aceptado sin mayor problema así que no buscaría mas enredos…. _ En ese caso… estaba a punto de despedirse cuando su enfermera entro llamándolo…

_ Uchiha… hablo divertida por lo que iba a decirle, porque ya era hora de que ese muchacho tomara responsabilidad por lo que había hecho… _Hable con lady Tsunade, y quedamos en un acuerdo… Por alguna razón Sasuke no podía quitarse esa sensación de que lo que iban decir no le iba a gustar nada. Le mando una mirada seria a Shizune la cual ni se inmuto, en cambio le devolvió la mirada asiendo entender sus autoridad. No iba a permitir que un niño como él la intimidara… _ Como decía, quedamos en que es buena idea, que usted sea quien se encargue tomar todos los apuntes del colegio de la señorita Hyuga mientras se recupera…

Y esas palabras eran las que le faltaban al azabache, como para ubicar ese día en la larga lista de los peores que había tenido… Estaba a punto de pegarle un grito a la enfermera para reclamar, pero no se espero que Hinata fuera quien se le adelantara… y mucho menos se espero que su respuesta fuera una negativa...

_ No- no es necesario Shizune-san… yo… yo estoy bien… no hay ne-necesidad de ob-obligar a Uchija-san… dijo un tanto alterada…. Mientras Sasuke no sabía si alegrarse por que esta se negara, o extrañarse por la actitud tan incomprensible que tenía esa chica para con el…. Es decir, no le era normal que una chica o cualquiera rechazaran una oferta como esa. En verdad estaba empezando a creer que esa tal Hinata en realidad era igual o más idiota que el propio Naruto.

_ Lo siento Hinata-shan, pero ese fue el acuerdo en el que se quedo y por ello Sasuke deberá de cumplir sin reclamar… Y así podrás mirarlo por el lado, como que si Sasuke quien toma tus apuntes, podrás estar segura de que estarán bien hechos… Además a él no le molesta… ¿Verdad?... la enfermera sonrió y este solo soltó un bufido aceptando.

_ En…. Ese caso… si el esta de-de acuerdo… yo agradecería… su a-ayuda… dijo está totalmente sonrojada, y jugando con sus dedos… Aun si ver, ese habito que solía tener no la dejaba.

_ Bueno eso era todo…. Hinata-shan espero descanses y mejores, nosotros ya nos tenemos que retirar… dijo mientras miraba la hora en su reloj de muñeca… El azabache solo suspiro y siguió a la enfermera asía la puerta. Ya esta creyendo que nunca escucharía esas palabras… Estaban por salir ambos cuándo una voz llamo su atención…

_ Que les vaya bien en el camino a ambos… La enfermera se lo agradeció amablemente, mientras que el solo se despidió.

Sacando su celular, llamo por este… necesitaban que alguien lo fuera a buscar a ese lugar. Ya era tarde como para regresar al colegio y para ser honestos el solo quería ir a su casa a acostarse y descansar… si bien no se encontraba lejos de donde vivía, no estaba de humor como para estar llamando taxis y mucho menos de coger un transporte público, y el caminar estaba descartado. Espero unos quince minutos cuando visualizo el rojo convertible de su hermano… abrió la puerta del copiloto y sin saludar, se sentó en el asiento y tranco la puerta con fuerza.

_ Me puedes decir, porque te encontrabas en este lugar… Pregunto el sujeto a su lado, mientras arrancaba y ponía el auto en marcha.

_ No es nada que te interese… Dijo este tan antipático como lo era con todos.

_ Cuando llamaste para que viniera a recogerte al Hospital, creí que fue porque te había pasado algo.

_ No seas idiota Itachi…Simplemente sucedió algo que me dio la obligación de venir.

_ ¿Y se puede saber que es ese algo?... Pregunto un tanto curioso.

_ Es una larga historia… Dijo Sasuke, mientras recargaba el brazo por la ventana.

_ Aun tenemos tiempo antes de llegar a casa e incluso después, no me importa escuchar… Le respondió su hermano esbozando una ladina sonrisa.

_ Un accidente…

_ ¿Accidente?... pregunto nuevamente curioso…

_ En la escuela tropecé con una chica y la hice caer por las escaleras...

_ ¡¿Qué?¡… ¿ Y está bien?...

_ Si… está bien… bueno se podría decir que de alguna manera lo está… Cuando cayó solo quedo inconsciente, por lo que me obligaron prácticamente a traerla al hospital. Al llegar la atendieron y confirmaron que no tenia ningún tipo de fractura, pero si se confirmo que tenía una fuerte contusión en la cabeza… Bueno, lo complicado fue cuando se despertó unas horas después…

_ ¿Por qué lo dices?... Dijo este preocupado, estaba al tanto de lo peligrosos que podían ser esos golpes.

_ Dijo que no podía ver... Comento este como si fuera de lo más normal.

_ ¡¿Esta siega?!... Dijo Itachi sorprendido por lo que su hermano menor le contaba.

_ El doctor que la atedio dijo que podía ser temporal, pero que no podrá confirmarlo hasta tener los resultados de los exámenes.

_ Y Sasuke ¿Qué hiciste?... Te disculpaste con ella… ¿Verdad?.

_ Si… fue su única respuesta…

_ Pero... y bueno… ¿Qué te dijo?...

_ ¿Qué me dijo quien?... pregunto este, asciendo se el desentendido.

_ ¡Pues obvio que me refiero a que fue lo que te dijo la chica al despertar!… Exclamo Itachi ya exasperado por la anti parabólica actitud de su hermano.

_ Nada…

_ "¿Nada?"... repitió extrañado.

_ Bueno, nada de importancia… En realidad solo me disculpo...

_ ¿Te disculpo?... ¿así nada mas?

_ Me dijo que entendía que había sido un accidente, por lo que no me culpaba de nada.

_ ¿En serio te dijo eso?... ¿ni siquiera un reclamo?. Itachi enserio no podía creer que una persona tan comprensiva existiera…

_ Al parecer es más tonta de lo que aparenta… Dijo Sasuke con sorna de burla.

_ ¿Acaso ya se conocían?... pregunto algo molesto… Solo a su hermano se le ocurría insultar de esa manera a alguien que estaba en una difícil situación, en la que el mismo había influido…

_ Resulta ser que ella es una compañera de clases, pero como no suelo prestar atención a ese tipo de "cosas"… no la reconocí… Solo tengo entendido de que es la nerd del salón.

_ ¿Enserio?... ¿Más que tú?

_ Ja,ja… Muy gracioso Itachi… Dijo con tono molesto.

_ De acuerdo... no te molestes, que solo fue una broma… Por cierto, ¿y sabes cuál es su nombre?

_ Solo sé que se llama Hinata.

_ Es un lindo nombre… "lástima que ya no va a poder ser capaz de ver los rallos del Sol"… **Y todo por tu culpa otouto**… Dijo recalcando sus últimas palabras…

_Hmp… ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga **Itachi**?...

_ ¿De qué hablas hermanito. Yo no he dicho nada?... Dijo este con un tratando de imitar sin mucho esfuerzo un tono de inocencia…. Este aceleró al ver el estacionamiento de su casa… aparco y se bajo sin se bajo rápidamente de este.

_ No te hagas el idiota con migo… ¡¿Qué es lo que querías?!... dijo este casi gritando mientras salía del auto y seguía a su hermano hasta la entrada de la casa. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ese tono que había usado con él, era el que siempre usaba cuando quería que este cumpliera con algo.

Pero Itachi simple mente ignoraba los gruñidos que su hermano profesaba por no responderle a sus preguntas, ya que este solo seguía con lo suyo, quitándose y acomodando sus zapatos en la entrada y dirigiéndose hasta la sala. Mientras Sasuke molesto solo veía de cerca como su hermano simplemente se acomodaba en el sillón y encendía la televisión. Era en esas situaciones en que le exasperaba su hermano mayor... Por eso fastidiado y acomodándose en otro sofá fijo sus atención en lo que estaba en la tele, y como última oportunidad volvió a preguntar…

_ ¿A qué te referías?... se dijo a si mismo que esa sería la ultimas vez que preguntaría y si no le decía nada, entonces simplemente lo ignoraría. Pero su paciencia comenzó a flaquear cuando vio como Itachi lo miraba con sus ojos igual de negros que los de él, mientras mantenía una ladina pero divertida sonrisa… _ No sabía que furas tan idiota Sasuke… Lo que dije es eso, "tú tienes la culpa"… por ello te aras responsable…. El menor soltó bufo divertido… _ ¿Acaso no te conté que ya me disculpe?... Pregunto más que molesto, porque lo llamara idiota.

Entonces vio como su hermano mayor daba un largo suspiro… _ Te lo dije, no seas idiota…. ¿no me dirás que con eso será suficiente para disculparte?...Y Sasuke molesto le soltó un gruñido… _ Pues para eso me han encargado de copiar todos sus apuntes hasta que se recupere…. Itachi enarco una ceja por lo comentado y volvió a reír burlonamente… _ Tu lo has dicho… "te han encargado"… Eso quiere decir que es algo que te pidió tu escuela... Pero yo lo que quiero saber es que piensas hacer tú para compensarle… _ ¿Y es que no es los mismo?... pregunto Sasuke ya furioso por esa conversación sin sentido. _ ¿es que acaso tú crees que esos es suficiente como compensación, para alguien a quien le ocasionaste perdiera la vista?... ¿Estas consiente de todo lo malo que eso conlleva?... Dijo Itachi esta vez casi dándose un golpe, sorprendido por la inexistencia de alguna "conciencia" en su hermano. Tan frió como si no tuviera sentimientos de culpa…

_ Además Itachi… Interrumpió este sus pensamientos… _ ¿Cuando me has visto a mi hacer una buena acción solo porque me naciera?... Bueno, ese era un buen punto se argumento el mayor mientras fijaba su vista al televisor encendido… Pensó y entonces una curva sonrisa se trazo en su rostro… _ En tal caso yo te ayudare… Maña le llevaras un regalo al hospital y no te preocupes, que yo lo compro, pero tú cumplirás en entregarlo… Dijo mirándole a los ojos como para darle a entender que era una orden.

Sasuke se paro con violencia del sofá y miro a su "querido" hermano con ira… ¿Por qué era que todo el mundo quería joderle la existencia en ese día?... y por ello con le respondió con gran altanería… _ ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te are caso?... Solo eres mi hermano mayor, no tienes ninguna fuerza sobre mi… dijo este seguro de que no podría obligarlo… Pero entonces como si Itachi leyera sus pensamientos sonrió de nuevo y le contesto… _ Yo no puedo obligarte, pero ¿no es mejor hacer lo que te digo a que **nuestra madre** se entere de lo que has hecho a una insolente chica?... Entonces fue ahí cuando el menor inconsciente trago saliva… ¡Eso era jugar sucio!... Odiaba cuando su hermano metía a su madre o padre en sus propios asunto, pero más a su madre… Porque aunque le tuviera gran respeto a su padre él podía enfrentarlo, al contrario de su madre que nunca había sido capaz de negarle algo. Itachi lo sabía y nunca dudaba o tenido remordimientos en hacerlo.

Furioso como no lo estuvo "en ese día" salió de la sala y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Solo se detuvo un momento cuando Itachi le llamo… _ Sasuke… te iré a buscar al colegio cuando salgas… le dijo, a lo cual este le contesto con un gruñido lo suficientemente fuerte para que su hermano escuchara… ¿Es que, en pensaba?... ¿Qué se iba a escapar para no ir al hospital?... Ni que él fuera tan infantil, aunque no mentiría en decir que eso no era lo que él en realidad deseaba. Llego a su cuarto por fin, y azotando la puerta seguro de que no había más nadie en la casa aparte de su hermano y él. Se acerco a su reproductor de estéreo y le dio en play, reproduciendo la canción que tenia puesta; subiéndole hasta lo máximo del volumen, tirándose luego en su cama mientras cerraba los ojos para que el buen rock lo relajara después de tan estresante y como había quedado… "uno de sus peores días"…

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

* * *

Al terminar ese molesto día clases y dirigirse hasta la salida u entrada de su instituto, no se sorprendió de ver en ver que su hermano ya lo esperaba, recargando su espada del muro de la gran puerta, cruzado de brazos devolviendo las sonrisas y los saludos que le dirigían algunas de las alumnas del tercer curso que posiblemente le recordaban después de que el se graduó el año ante pasado… Le daba rabia la actitud de este, él no podía ser tan amable como su hermano y molestarse en devolver insignificantes saludos.

Siguió avanzando hasta su hermano, ahora molesto por su actitud, no con las chicas, sino con el…. ¿Es que realmente creía que se iba a escapar? , ya se había comprometido con entregar el dicho regalo que esté comprara (además no quería que su madre se enterara), por lo que no tenía que estar parado en esa puerta esperándolo, si bien podía hacerlo dentro de su auto. Ignoro cada llamado que le hacia alguna de las chicas y a paso rápido llego junto a su hermano, también trato de ignorar el nuevo escándalo que se formaban, por la unión de los gritos de tanto las fan de su hermano como obviamente de las suyas, que repetían sin cesar sus nombres y estúpidas palabras sin sentido de "amor"…

_ ¿Tuviste un buen día?... Le pregunto sonriente, cuando lo tuvo un lado

_ Hmp… fue su única respuesta, a lo cual Itachi le miro de nuevo con una sonrisa.

Las chicas ya habían empezado a rodearles atontadas… Para ellas era un total espectáculo ver a ambos Uchihas parados uno al lado del otro... Eran tan iguales y al mismo tiempo muy distintos entre sí, ya que mientras que Sasuke que en si era alto, solo era sobre pasado por unos centímetros por su hermano; en todo caso siendo Sasuke tres años más joven; la piel de ambos azabaches era blanca y ambos poseían unos profundos y hechizantes ojos negros, del mismo color que eran sus cabellos, un tanto largos que Itachi le superaba a su hermano y se agarraba su negro pelo con una cola baja; los cuerpos de ambos incluso a distancia se notaban que estaban bien trabajados; se podría decir que lo único que realmente diferenciaba a ambos hermanos eran tres cosas, y esas eran… la cola baja que usaba y unas ojeras las cuales se marcaban a lo largo de su cara de Itachi… y por último la actitud o personalidad de ambos.

Sasuke, yo no pudiendo soportar, esa sobre atención que recibían, miro a Itachi serio y comenzó a caminar hasta el carro… _ Vamos… dijo fríamente. _ ¿Y Naruto?... pegunto este acostumbrado de ver al chico siempre des tras de su hermanito… _ Le dije que tenía cosas que hacer así que se fue a seguir a Sakura. Itachi sabiendo que esa era la chica que le gustaba a Naruto, solo se rió un poco, para luego seguir a su hermano, quitando el seguro para que su hermano pudiera entrar y sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Se monto el también y se despidió por última vez de la chicas que los observaban y subió la ventanilla…

_ ¿Por qué te comporta así con ellas?...

_ ¿Por qué no debería?... le devolvió la pregunta…

_ Porque no valen la pena… le contesto Sasuke con un tono de obviedad…

_ Hay que ser educado Sasuke… le dijo Itachi arrancando el auto…

_ Hmp… fue su única respuesta…

Fue cuando se fijo en el retrovisor que se percato de una mediana cesta de frutas sencillamente decorada, que se encontraba en el asiento trasero del auto… No pregunto nada porque ya sabía para que, y quien era. Pero lo considero aun así innecesario… y también que como siempre, Itachi exageraba con sus detalles. Sentía que todo ese era hacer demasiado esfuerzo para alguien que ni conocía en realidad…

Al llegar al hospital Itachi se bajo primero, con desgana el también lo hizo y cuando estuvo afuera, ya su hermano lo esperaba con la cesta en brazos para entregársela. La tomo con brusquedad y a paso rápido entro al lugar. No quiso admitirlo pero sentía algo de vergüenza, de que la gente del lugar se le quedara viendo por traer consigo semejante regalo. Apresurado llego hasta la recepción y trato de controlarse para así no tener que salir corriendo de ese lugar cuando la recepcionista le ofreció una enorme sonrisa al ver el detalle que traía consigo… ¡¿Tan raro era ver a un estudiante con una gran cesta de frutas en brazos?!...

_ Quiero pasar para entregar esto a una paciente... dijo serio…

_ Entonces, le pediré su nombre por favor y de la paciente que desea visitar… le pidió esta….

_ Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha… cuando dijo su apellido vio como la enfermera respingaba, debió de reconocerlo… _ Y estoy aquí para ver una paciente llamada Hinata… No dijo su apellido porque aun no lo sabía… Pero supo casi al instante que no era necesario, porque de alguna manera sabia de quien hablaba y le indico que podía pasar.

Una enfermera lo guio… fue hasta al ascensor, llego al piso y luego hasta la habitación donde esta estaba. La enfermera toco unas dos veces y se escucho una dulce voz que autorizaba para que pasemos, pero la enfermera se retiro y le dijo que podía pasar. Cuando entro no espero verla sentada en la cama, la observo solo unos segundos, pero los suficientes para darse cuenta de que su porte era un tanto delicado, pero también se veía un tanto agotada o débil. Supuso el (aunque era más que obvio) que era a causa de su reciente perdida de vista y por los exámenes que le tuvieron que realizar.

Sasuke carraspeo para llamar la atención de la chica, respingo de nuevo un poco cuando esta dirigió su mirar a el…

_ ¿Quién….Iba a preguntar esta pero este se lo impidió….

_ Sasuke… Dijo fríamente a lo que esta boqueo un poco en respuesta, pero luego hablo…

_ ¿Por- porque esta a- aquí?... di-digo no me mo-molesta… es… es so-solo que, no… no me… Pero a nueva cuenta este no la dejo continuar…

_ Los apuntes… le explico… me dieron la tarea de anotar tus apuntes mientas este en ese estado… termino de decir…

_ Es… ¿es asi?... bu-bueno, en ese caso… po- podría dejarlos sobre la ca-cama yo los guar-guardare lu-luego… dijo está un tanto sonrosada

_ Hmp… bufo esta ya un poco molesto… le empezaba a irritar demasiado que cada vez a que esta hablara tartamudeara… Pero saco las anotaciones y las dejo sobre la cama como se lo había pedido. Iba a irse pero se acordó de un pequeño y mísero… pero gran detalle, y ese era la estúpida cesta que había traído… Por lo menos debía de informarle sobre que le había llevado eso.

Se giro y tomo la cesta en manos y la coloco sobre una de las mesas, y luego se aproximo hasta Hinata…

_ También traje una cesta… Es de frutas, dijo un tanto avergonzado por lo ridículo que se escuchaba eso… Vio como la chica se sonrojaba más de lo que ya estaba… Otra vez empezaba a creer que esa chica en realidad si se estaba haciendo ilusiones con el…. Entonces antes de que esta se le ocurriera decir algo, se dispuso a aclarar cualquier mal entendido… _ Fue mi hermano que me dijo que te lo trajera… Le dijo rudo… por lo menos que esta se hiciera ilusiones con sus hermano y no con el…

_ Gra-… Muchas gracias… por el de-detalle… dijo esta dulcemente mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza…

_ No importa… dijo secamente… Ya me voy… le informo luego para comenzar a caminar asía la puerta del cuarto.

_ Bi-bien… a adiós Uchiha-san… Escucho como un susurro Sasuke antes de abrir la puerta, pero que cuando puso la mano en el picaporte, alguien la abrió antes y se encontró de frente con el doctor del día anterior…

_ ¿Qué hace aquí?.. Le pregunto el doctor frio y pasándole de largo para entrar a la habitación…

_ Dr. Kazuo… el solo vino a... trato de explicar pero fe interrumpida.

_ Solo vine a entregar unos deberes que me pidieron… Ya me iba…. Contesto altanero por la manera en que el doctor le hablaba.

_ Ya veo… dijo este observando una cesta de fruto que sabia no estaba antes, esbozo una ligera pero falsa sonrisa y dirigió su atención a la joven chica que estaba en cama… _ Hinata-sama… le llamo… _ Es hora de realizarle los exámenes… por favor pídale a su "amigo" que por favor se retire… A lo que Sasuke le miro con rabia y molestia… definitivamente despreciaba a ese doctor, no comprendía porque era esa actitud para con el, pero tampoco quería saberlo, así que con toda la rabia que le pudo expresar le contesto…

_ Yo ya me iba… Y con eso salió por la puerta sin despedirse de Hinata…

Camino veloz por el pasillo, hasta al ascensor y lego salió por las puertas principales del hospital. Busco con la vista hasta que capto en donde se encontraba el carro de Itachi estacionado y camino hacia este, pero cuando llego no evito soltar un fuerte gruñido por ver que el carro estaba vacío. Solo a los 10 minutos de espera fue cuando logro por fin visualizar a su hermano quien salía del hospital y venia en su dirección. El mayor mantenía una brillante sonrisa mientras daba pequeños sorbos del contenido de su vaso que el imaginaba seria de café en manos. Solo se despego del auto en el que había estado apoyado por esos minutos, y enarcando una ceja, espero a que su hermano le contara más o menos porque no estaba en el vehículo esperándolo.

_¿ Porque me miras asa otouto?… le pregunto Itachi divertido, mientras quitaba el seguro del auto para poder entrar…

_ Te miro así porque se me da la gana… le contesto este lo mas irrespetuoso que pudo asía el… Pero no lo suficiente como para inmutar el semblante relajado de Itachi, quien ya estaba acostumbrado a esas respuestas tan particulares de Sasuke… Este siempre le contestaba así cada vez que se le agotaba su paciencia, lo que era muy seguido, puesto que ser paciente nunca fue uno de los mejores talentos.

_ Tranquilo… no me tarde tanto… además no creíste que te iba a esperar todo ese tiempo aquí sentado… Solo fui en busca de un café en la cafetería del hospital… le dijo este alzando el brazo con el vaso de café en su mano…

_Hmp… bufo este subiéndose al auto y aventando la puerta tras si…Itachi sonrió y entro tras el…

_ Te lo he dicho muchas veces… si sigues aventando la puerta de esa manera vas a terminar desarmándome el carro.

_ Hmp… Solo arranca… Dijo este molesto, cruzándose de brazos y mirando asía la ventana.

Tal como lo pido él, su hermano arranco y salieron rápidamente del estacionamiento del Hospital… Se mantuvieron por un corto tramo en silencio y Sasuke había puesto una estación de radio que por lo menos tenia música aceptable, le subió un poco el volumen. Recibió un mensaje de Naruto que le pregunta si se iban a reunir más tarde, para ir a la reunión que estaba organizando uno de sus compañeros. Le respondió con un simple si, normalmente no solía aceptar esas invitaciones, pero era ese uno de los pocos dias que deseaba distraerse un poco y no estar encerrado en su casa sin hacer nada. Naruto a los minutos, con pésima ortografía le contesto que se encontraran en su puesto de ramen preferido a las 8 de la noche. Sasuke le respondió entonces que estaba bien pero que no se atrasara como siempre hacia… Naruto era la segunda persona que lo hacía perder la paciencia, más que cualquiera, y al mismo tiempo era el que más le fastidiaba e irritaba… Siempre se repetía a sí mismo, que si Naruto era su mejor amigo era porque se conocían desde la infancia….

_ ¿Le gusto el regalo?... Pregunto repentinamente Itachi rompiendo así el silencio que había.

_ Creo que si… recuerda que no puede ver… pero parecía agradecida… Le respondió él como si le estuviese dando un informe.

_ Eso es bueno… y, ¿Cómo se encontraba hoy?... Pregunto este mientras se bajaba la velocidad y detuvo el auto por un semáforo rojo.

_ No lo sé… no se lo pregunte… dijo este con desgano.

_ Como siempre tan frio… ¿te costaría ser cortes alguna vez?... le dijo casi como reprendiéndolo.

_ No tengo interés en ser cortes con alguien... y menos si ese "alguien" es uno que no conozco… Solo por que haya salido herida por mi culpa, no tiene nada que ver con el trato que le dé…

_ Es justamente porque salió herida por tu culpa que deberías tratar de ser considerado… dijo suspirando… A veces no podía creer lo cerrado que era Sasuke en esos temas… Para lo que algunos era de sentido común, pera su hermano era lo que él llamaba una "estupideces".

_ Más tarde saldré con Naruto… así que no me esperes para cenar… Le dijo de repente… Itachi suspiro de nuevo sabiendo que lo que Sasuke quería era desviar el tema, y como no deseaba pelear con su hermano en ese momento y darle un discurso sobre la buena educación, decidió dejar todo por terminado.

Itachi tuvo la idea de almorzar ese día afuera, a lo que Sasuke no le respondió haciéndole entender que le deba igual. Por ello su hermano tomo la decisión por ambos y pasaron por un restaurante cercano. Cuando llegaron a la mansión Sasuke no se molesto en saludar a las mucamas o su madre que se encontraba saliendo de la sala, preguntándole como le había ido en sus día, hizo como si no le escuchara y comenzó a subir las escaleras mientras oía como sus hermano le explicaba a su madre, como él se encontraba molesto porque ambos habían discutido, por quien sabe que… y luego como le explicaba que ya habían almorzado fuera de casa. A lo que no tardo mucho en escuchar los gritos de su madre hacia Itachi por su irresponsabilidad de ser el mayor en dejar que comieran fuera y no en casa como familia. Solo su madre los trataba por igual a ambos aun cuando su padre siempre había mostrado preferencia por Itachi.

Llego hasta su cuarto cerrando con fuerza la puerta tras sí, arrojo la mochila con fuerza sobre su cama y encendió nuevamente sus estéreo para que la música se escuchara esta vez con una volumen más aceptable. Se saco la corbata y suéter del uniforme arrojándolo también sobre su cama, camino hasta su gavetero y armario para sacar la ropa que se pondría y se dirigió hasta su baño… A los quince minutos salió con el pelo húmedo con una toalla colgándole del cuello ya vestido, tomo su mochila y se lanzo sobre el sofá que tenia pegado a la pared a un lado del cuarto, saco sus libros y cuadernos y comenzó con la labor de hacer su tarea. Su profesor de matemáticas les había mandado una molesta lista de problemas y su maestra de literatura un ensayo concreto sobre una novela que estaban leyendo… no tardo más de media hora para terminar cada cosa, casi 15 minutos por cada una. Sin más nada que hacer mientras esperaba que las horas pasaran para ir a la reunión con Naruto, encendió la televisión por un meto esperando encontrar al entretenido que ver…

Llegada la hora de las 7:30 se dijo que ya era momento de ir en camino. Se busco una chaqueta negra de cuero que se puso sobre su camisa de manga corta azul marino que se había puesto junto a un pantalón de jin. Por último tomo unos zapatos negros también de cuero. Agarro también su cartera que contenía el dinero suficiente para dos vueltas en taxi, una que era para traerlo y la otra que seria para dejar a Naruto en su casa cuando este quedara inconsciente por todo el alcohol que bebiera, y que posiblemente habría en esa reunión. De ultimo se aseguro de guardar sus llaves de la casa en su bolcillo sacando al mismo tiempo su celular para mandarle un mensaje al dobe de su amigo de que ella se dirigía para haya. Aviso a su madre que estaba de salida, la cual le advirtió que no llegara muy tarde porque aldea siguiente tendría clases; mientras que su padre solo se quedo leyendo algún papel del trabajo, dándole igual si salía o no.

Cuando llego al puesto donde se habían citado, no se sorprendió de ver que Naruto aun no llegaba. Pasaron al menos unos quince minutos cuando vio al rubio asomarse corriendo por la esquina, gritando a todo pulmón que lo sentía que se le había hecho tarde. Como siempre cuando este llego a su lado no se restringió y le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la cabeza que dejo a su amigo inconsciente por unos segundos, obviamente no le permitió que comiera en el puesto del ramen cuando este se lo pidió rogando, solo le dio otro golpe para que se callara. Pasaron como veinte minutos de caminata, mientras escuchaba a Naruto quejarse del terrible día que había tenido en la escuela, insultando una i otra vez al maestro Kakashi de historia por haberlo dejado en ridículo haciéndolo pasar a la pizarra para que contestara una pregunta del libro. Sin mencionar lo deprimido que estaba porque Sakura no le había dejado copiarse en el examen que habían tenido de química ese día; reprobando así porque no tenía a mas nadie a quien copiarle gracias a que la tal Hinata no estaba para copiarse. Ese último comentario le hiso apretar el puño irritado acordándose del molesto día que había tenido por culpa de ese incidente, puesto que Naruto ya le había llorado ese día culpándolo a él, ya que por su causa era que la nerd de Hinata no estaba y por ello el no había podido pasar el examen, sin mencionar que tuvo que aguantarse también las criticas y regaños de casi todos sus profesores, por la irresponsabilidad que había cometido con su compañera, dejándole a él un molesto ensayo que debía de escribir sobre "la irresponsabilidad de correr por los pasillos, y sus consecuencias"… Y molestando cada vez mas acordándose de ese día, descargo toda sus furia en una única patada al trasero de su amigo, con el cual lo hiso caer con brusquedad contra el suelo. Lo paso de largo e ignoro todos los insultos que le ofrecía el rubio quien le exigía una razón por lo que le había hecho.

Llegaron a la reunión y se fueron después de unas tres horas, no solo porque él lo quisiera, sino que como había predicho el dobe de su amigo ya no podía ni permanecer en pie después de haberse tomado unas cuatro botellas de cerveza, como siempre con su tan poca resistencia al alcohol. Le costó un enorme trabajo poder deshacerse de las tontas chicas que no paraban de lazarsele encima para que no se fuera, pero consiguió llamar a un taxi que llego a la zona en pocos minutos. Tomo a Naruto y lo arrastro como si fuera un costal asta fuera del edificio, lo dejo primero en su casa para luego el dirigirse a la suya. Cundo se fijo por fin en la hora en que llego frente a su casa, eran las 12:40, sabía que si madre le atacaría con preguntas al día siguiente sobre la hora a la que había llegado. Entro silencioso por la puerta de entrada, cerrando la puerta tras si con seguro, llego a las escaleras y las subió agotado, llagando a su cuarto con el mismo desgano sin encender la luz entro al baño y se quito la ropa que traía puestaabentandola sobre el cesto de ropa sucia, quedando tan solo en bóxers, tomo un pantalón cómodo que tenia dentro del gavetero y sin colocarse nada encima de su torso se tiro de espaldas sobre su cama.

Cuando el sol empezó a darle en la cara y un fuerte timbre comenzó a sonar, soltó un fuerte gruñido mientras apagaba su alarma de golpe, para luego acomodaba mejor en la cama. No tenía ninguna intención de levantarse todavía, pero sabía que si no bajaba dentro de los próximos quince minutos restantes alguien de la casa iría por él. Así que lentamente se fue parando de la cómoda cama y con desgano descolgó su uniforme que el mismo había colgado poco antes de irse la noche anterior y se dirigió hasta el baño, se desvistió con somnolencia, giro la manilla de la regadera y con rapidez se metió bajo la ducha helada, eso fue suficiente para despertarlo por completo. Se cepillo los dientes y luego se vistió con rapidez, tomo su mochila ya preparada y salió del cuarto.

Cuando bajo fue directo hasta el comedor, vio la mesa con el desayuno servido, y en ella como siempre solo estaba su madre y su hermano sentados, puesto que su padre salia todos los días, temprano en la madrugada. Itachi tomaba de una taza de café mientras comía unas tostadas con crea y mermelada… El aun no comprendía como a su hermano le podían gustar los dulce y comerlos desde tan temprano en la mañana, por otro lado su madre tomaba de un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras se terminaba su usual serial con frutillas.

_ Buenos días… dijo nada mas por costumbre que por educación y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano y tomo un huevo frito que estaba a un lado y una tostada a la cual solo le restregó un poco de mantequilla mientras se tomaba una taza también de café, mas no muy oscuro.

_ Buenos días hijo… le dijo su madre casi sin emoción, lo que para el quería decir que le esperaba un regaño más tarde…

_ Buenos días otouto… le contesto Itashi mientras le ofrecía su usual sonrisa, que él sabia era por que se estaba burlando de él, tal vez divertido por que le constaba que su madre estaba a punto de echarle un regaño.

Salió de la casa después de aguantarse un largo sermón sobre lo preocupada que quedaba su madre cada vez que salía de caza y el "nada que llegaba"… y sobre que ella entendía que ya fuera grande y quisiera salir con sus amigos, que después de todo el estaba pasando por la etapa de la adolescencia por lo que ella entendía y…. Claro después de ese punto el ya había dejado de prestarle atención y se concentro en terminar de comer su desayuno. Itachi que le salió junto a él, le hizo el favor de dejarlo cerca del instituto antes de que el continuara su camino a la Universidad.

Cuando entro a su salón no tardo mucho como para que Naruto se presentara ante él casi arrastrándose por el suelo, sospechaba el por la resaca que debía de tener… Llorándole sobre lo horrible que fue que tener que aguantarse los regaños y golpes de su madre por haber llegado a casa casi inconsciente y borracho. Pero al final del cuento le dijo que le compraría algo en la cafetería como agradecimiento por haberlo llevado hasta su casa y no haberlo dejado morir solo en la fiesta… como siempre Naruto exagerando y sobreactuando las cosas.

El día fue en particular normal, tan monótono como siempre más no menos molesto. Soportando las estupideces de Naruto, conversando con un rato con el Nara y Aburane ambos compañeros, con los cuales podía mantener una conversación decente, y por ultimo también paso su día ignorando u ocultándose en tal caso de sus molestas "fangirl". Tomo los apuntes que correspondían para Hinata y entrego el ensayo que le habían pedido terminar sobre sus reflexiones a su maestro guía… Lo único que le sorprendió ese día fue que al salir, no esperaba encontrarse con el carro de su hermano mayor estacionado al oro lado de la calle esperándolo.

_ ¿Es que no tienes clases?... le pregunto este sarcástico mientras se subía al auto…

_ Ya termine las de la mañana y no tengo más hasta tarde… le contesto con normalidad… _¿ y Naruto?... Hoy nuevamente no está contigo…

_ Lo castigo un profesor por ponerse payaso en clases…

_ Nunca cambia ese Naruto-kun… dijo este riéndose con un poco de lastima por que el pobre de chico estuviese en ese momento castigado.

_ Y nunca lo hará… contesto Sasuke casi afirmando un hecho… Después de todo es un idiota.

_ Yo no lo creo así… dijo Itachi con un tono casi de reprensión.

_ Hmp… bufo este por la afirmación que Itachi hacia… _ ¿Por cierto por que estas aquí hoy?... le pregunto sin mucho interés en realidad…

_ Vas a entregar esos apuntes a la chica en el Hospital ¿verdad?... dijo señalando a la mochila de Sasuke donde sabia tenia dichos apuntes…

_ Hmp… bufo nuevamente… No hay necesidad de entregárselos de una vez, después de todo no puede ver… Se lo puedo dar cuando se recupera… Si es que puede…dijo este en un susurro casi que para el mismo, pero que Itachi logro escuchar, dirigiéndole por ello una mirada estricta…

_ Se lo llevaras hoy otouto y yo te llevare así que no te preocupes, dijo este arrancando por fin de donde estaban.

_ ¡¿Por qué tengo que ir?!... no comprendo cual es la necesidad de eso… Le grito Sasuke, quien no estaba nada de acuerdo con la idea de ir.

_ Porque también existen las visitas a los Hospitales… No necesitas ninguna excusa para eso… dijo alzando un poco la voz.

_ "¿VISITAS?"… Estas de broma… ¿verdad?... dijo por ultimo casi que con burla…

_ NO…

Esa palabra fue lo único para hacer que Sasuke se callara, pues sabía que Itachi no iba a cambia r de opinión. Tardaron un poco más de lo normal en llegar al Hospital, pues había habido mucha tránsito en el trayecto… Sasuke había estado gruñendo molesto casi todo el trayecto mientras escuchaba música, a l que su hermano solo lo ignoraba. Se bajo del auto aventando la puerta, vio como la ventanilla de esta comenzaba a bajar y el iba a aprovechar para decirle que lo esperara esta vez en el auto a lo que Itachi se lo impidió…

_ Me voy a clases Sasuke así que espera aquí…vendré por ti en Tres horas… Dijo casi con una sonrisa cómplice….

_ ¡¿Qué…?!... estuvo a punto de reclamarle… No podía creer que Itachi le estuviese haciendo aquello… ¿de verdad pesaba dejarlo ahí tres horas?... Estaba loco… en verdad le iba a reclamar pero Itachi se lo interrumpió de nuevo…

_ Por cierto… Si vengo a buscarte y tú ya te fuiste ten por seguro que nuestra madre se va a entera…

Por dicho comentario a Sasuke se le salto una vena en la frente… ¡Como odiaba cuando lo chantajeaban!... y más cuando era Itachi quien lo hacía, ya que siempre terminaba usando a su madre para eso… Mientras este veía complacido como su hermano menor asentía estando de acuerdo con su "propuesta", así que arranco al instante dejando a un malhumorado azabache pisando fuerte, dirigiéndose a la entrada del hospital…

Cuando estuvo adentro, se dirigió asta la recepción para informar de la visita, la recepcionista o enfermera de turno en el puesto era la misma que la del día anterior, y pareció reconocerlo puesto que lo saludo con picardía y le dijo que podía pasar. El no considero necesario decir algo así que solo avanzo, cuando llego al cuarto toco dos veces como había hecho la enfermera el día anterior y apenas escucho el permiso para pasar aunque la voz le sonaba distinta, así lo hiso. Una enfermera se encontraba dentro, y considero que esta había sido la que le había dado el permiso para pasar puesto que Hinata no lo pudo haber escuchado tocar ya que esta quien se encontraba en la misma posición en que la había encontrado el día anterior tenía unos audífonos puestos al parecer escuchando música ya que se encontraba tarareando. La canción le resultaba conocida pero no daba a cual… tal vez la habría oído en algún lado… No importaba.

La enfermera se camino dirección a Hinata y le toco un hombro lo que hiso que esta reaccionar y se quitara y apagara el aparto de música…

_ ¿Sucede algo?... Escucho como esta le preguntaba a la enfermera con una dulce y amable voz…

_ Te vinieron a visitar… es el chico Uchiha… le dijo esta sonriendo… _ Hinata-sama… yo me voy a retirar ya que no hay mas exámenes por hoy… Uchiha-san… dijo esta refiriéndose a él… _ La hora de las visitas termina a las seis… le dijo por ultimo antes de salir del cuarto. Sasuke gruño internamente… ¡El no tenía planeado quedarse hasta tan tarde después de todo!... solo se iba a quedar por dos horas o tal vez menos, le resto del tiempo se lo gastaría en la cafetería o dando vueltas por el hospital.

_ Me… me alegra que vi-viniera hoy ta-también Uchiha-san… Trato de decir la chica lo más educada posible mientras se inclinaba un poco en su posición.

_ Hoy también traje los apuntes... dijo sacándolos de su mochila y luego acomodándolos sobre el regazo de la chica. Vio como esta se sonrojaba un poco, y luego le asentía con una sonrisa.

_ Gra-gracias Uchiha-san….

_ " Sasuke"… le corrigió este…

_ ¿He?... pregunto esta sin entender…

_ Que me llames "Sasuke"… Somos prácticamente de la misma edad ¿no?... entonces no tengas tantas formalidades conmigo… Me irrita… le dijo por fin casi gruñendo…

_ Y-yo lo… lo siento… no e-era mi in-intención molestarlo de al-alguna… de alguna ma-manera… dijo está un tanto deprimida y con la cabeza cabizbaja.

_ Olvídalo… Me quedare aquí como máximo unas dos horas por razones que no te voy a explicar… Así que si tienes algo que decir comienza ya… Le dijo casi como si fuera una orden.

Sasuke en realidad no tenía ni el menor deseo por hablar y mucho menos con alguien como ella, pero sabía que debían hablar de algo o el iba quedar como un tonto ahí parado sin hacer nada por dos horas. La veía titubear y boquear mucho como si buscara decir algo pero luego se arrepentía, jugaba con los dedos de sus manos chocándolos entre sí, lo que de alguna manera le resulto un tanto curioso. La comenzó a detallar de alguna manera, más que el día anterior. Casi se le escapo una risilla cuándo se fijo en lo rara que se veía esa chica con una pijama de hospital por lo menos unas tres tallas más grande que ella, se notaba que no le habían conseguido una de sus talla. Su cabello el cual extrañamente era de un tono azulado, estaba recogido en un descuidado moño, por lo que se veía un tanto descabellada. Lo que si noto era que su piel era un tanto más blanca que la de el casi parecía de porcelana, tenía una nariz respingada, en un rostro fino, y tenía unos labios resecos pero rojizos. Se podía decir que eran unos rasgos un tanto rescatables en ella.

Desperdicio unos minutos mientras la examinaba esperando que ella hablara por fin, pero esta nunca lo hiso, así que se dijo que le correspondería a él iniciar una conversación aunque sea.

_ Y… ¿Cómo te encuentras?... el pelinegro casi se dio un golpe mental, no podía creer que le preguntara algo tan tonto como eso… Qué más le iba a decir aparte de que se encontraba ciega… Definitivamente dar conversación sin tener nada realmente de que hablar no era lo suyo… _ Digo… ¿qué te ha dicho el hospital?... dijo tratando de corregirse.

_ Bu-bueno… el doctor me di-dijo que en ge-general… yo es-estaba… bien…. Mis he-heridas por la caída… y-ya están me-mejor… y en, en unos di-días… po-podre irme a casa… Termino por decir esta sonriente.

_ ¿Te darán ya tan pronto de alta?... Pregunto un tanto curioso… _ ¿Y que hay sobre lo de tú vista?...

_ Pu-pues… eso si va a… a tomar un poco mas de ti-tiempo para cu- curarse… le respondió con un tono un tanto deprimido por el tema…

_ Hmp… fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha…

A conversación quedo hasta ahí, ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada que se considerase necesario. El azabache se dispuso a acomodarse en unas de los sofás del cuarto y vio el control remoto de la tele…

_ ¿Te molesta si enciendo el televisor?... se dispuso a preguntarle aunque realmente no le importaba si a ella le molestaba… Se encontraba aburrido.

_ No… A- adelante, no me mo-molesta… Dijo esa con una sonrisa… A lo que Sasuke tomo el control remoto para encender el aparato y así buscar algo entretenido que ver…

Después de cuarenta minutos sin nada realmente interesante que le llamara la atención, apago la tele. Dirigió su atención a la chica y vio que esta al parecer había vuelto a encender su reproductor de música, aunque esta vez se había dejado sin poner un auricular, suponía él para poder escucharlo si él le hablaba. En eso se acordó de que ella había estado tarareando una canción que se la había hecho conocida, así que sin arriesgarse a perder nada, se dispuso a hablarle.

_ ¿Qué canción estabas escuchando?... Me refiero a la que tarareabas cuando llegue… Vio como esta se respingo un poco al escucharlo, y se quito el auricular que traía puesto. La miro fijamente y por su actitud, aunque no la conociera podía decir que se encontraba pensando y tratando de recordar a lo que se refería… Pero casi le iba a decir que olvidara su pregunta cuando esta tardo más de cinco minutos pensando, pero esta hablo antes…

_ Pu-puede que te re-refieras a "¿Numb?"… Dijo está haciendo una acción inocente al apoyar sus dedo en su labio inferior. Sasuke cuando la escucho no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja…

_ Te gusta ese tipo de música… dijo casi divertido de que alguien como ella escuchara ese estilo…

_ Bu-bueno… más que "e-ese tipo"… no me vo-voy por ni-ninguna rama en es-especial… pe-pero si me gu-gusta la música de e-ese grupo, e-entre la de o-otros... dijo está jugando nuevamente con sus dedos y agachando la cabeza, recordando más de una vez que le habían dicho su hermana sobre que sus gusto de músicas eran raros…

_ ¿Enserio como que estilos?... pregunto este un poco más interesado…

_ Esto… el Rock co-como tal me gusta… unas… más que o-otras.., al-algunas electrónicas, acú- acústicas y ta-también algunos del ge-genero dubstep… Cla-claro también dis-disfruto de la mu-música Clásica… Dijo esta sonrojándose un poco, decir la clase de música que escuchaba en voz alta le daba un tanto de vergüenza… Ciertamente sus gustos eran raros, cada estilo diferían mucho entre sí, pero ella no tenía tanta preferencia, escuchaba la música que le gustaba sin clasificarla por genero…

_ ¿Enserio?... ¿Cuáles son las que más escuchas?... le pregunto este, a lo que ella le comenzó a nombrar una breve lista de las canciones que más le gustaban. Aunque se las nombraba un tanto cohibida pero sin embargo sonriente.

Al escucharla, el azabache no pudo evitar sentirse algo interesado, era la primera vez que escuchaba a una chica aceptar que le gustaba ese estilo de música, a la mayoría de las chicas e incluso chicos que conocía, le mencionaban canciones tales que ni siquiera se le podía clasificar como que es música. Claramente no estaba de acuerdo con algún que otro género y canciones que ella le estaba nombrando, pero tenía que aceptar que tenia buen gusto. Y por eso el resaltaba alguna que otra de las canción que ella le nombraba para decirle alguna opinión o que también le gustaba. Sin darse cuenta la conversación fluyó entre ambos, tanto así que Sasuke no se percato de que el tiempo estaba pasando, solo reacciono cuando escucho su teléfono sonar con una llamada entrante, cuando reviso el móvil no pudo evitar sorprenderse de quien lo llamaba fuera Itachi…

_ Bueno… Contesto Sasuke…

_ ¿Otouto?... Ya estoy afuera del hospital, esperando a que salgas… le dijo este con un tono que a Sasuke le pareció divertido. Pero fue ahí que él se dio cuenta y se fijo en la hora y efectivamente ya se habían pasado las tres horas que se suponía el debía de estar ahí…

_ Ahora salgo… le dijo este fríamente para luego colgar la llamada.

_ Y-ya… ¿ya te… vas?... escucho como le preguntaba esta…

_ Si… ya vinieron por mí… dijo para luego recoger su mochila que había dejado a un lado…

_ Qu-que le va—vaya bi-bien… Sasuke-san…

_ Hasta otra… le respondió únicamente este mientras sala por la puerta de la habitación…

Camino pensativo sin poder creer lo que había pasado… No era su estilo hablar tanto con alguien, sea quien sea… Aunque ciertamente el tema de la música lo pudo haber excitado un poco más de lo normal, esa no era una razón válida (en el) para dejarse llevar de esa manara… Como ya había dicho, primero… él de por sí no hablaba mucho que digamos "porque no le gustaba", tan simple como eso… Segundo pero no menos importante… el no la conocía, ni mantenían una relación cercana con ella. Lo cual hacia el hecho de haber pasado horas hablando se le asía mucho más difícil de entender. Y lo que más le costaba de aceptar en todo eso, era que no le había desagrado, se había sentido tan natural que no se la hacía incomodo para nada.

Que haya perdido la noción del tiempo hablando con alguien que se ve simple a la vista, y que también era una nerd… Le hacía saber que algo estaba mal… algo no estaba nada bien el…


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí**** la continuación .. Discúlpenme si no estoy siendo muy constante con las publicaciones, pero es que ahorita estoy de vacaciones, por lo que me esta costando escribir y por ende publicar las historias...**

**También**** espero por sus opiniones y correcciones... siéntase libres de decirme que necesito mejorar o de opinar sobre la historia y yo are lo posible por mejorarlo u arreglarlo. **

**Por favor espero sean pacientes... ^_^**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Cuando Sasuke llego al carro de su hermano, no ignoro la sonrisa burlona que este le dirigía mientras se subía al vehículo, sentándose un tanto incomodo junto a él. El azabache le pregunto con molestia que le pasaba para que le estuviera mirando y sonriendo de esa manera. A lo que Itachi arranco el vehículo para luego contestarle…

_ ¿Por qué tardaste tanto otouto?... le pregunto sin mirarle.

_ ¿Acaso importa?... ¿No fuiste tú el que me dijo que esperara tres horas?... Le dijo con tono irritado…

_ ¡Baya!... ¡qué alegría!... Exclamo Itachi sorprendiéndolo… No sabía que te tomabas mi palabra tan enserio… le dijo esto último casi burlón.

_ Hmp… bufo Sasuke.. NO estoy para aguantar tus bromas Itachi, estoy cansado por todo el tiempo que estuve en ese hospital por tu culpa… Así que vámonos ya que tengo hambre.

_ ¿Enserio?... pregunto el hermano mayor curioso… Yo ya había pensado que apenas hubieras pasado una hora como máximo en la habitación, te abrías ido hasta la cafetería o algo parecido y luego te pondrías a escuchar música mientras te comías algo para pasar el tiempo… Pero entonces ¿no has comido aun?... Dijo este con sonrisa triunfadora sabiendo que no estaría equivocado. Y ahora se sentía curioso por saber porque su hermano no había hecho lo que él normalmente aria… Mientras Sasuke tragaba grueso… ¡Como odiaba que Itashi lo conociese tan bien!...

_ No me gusta la comida del hospital… Dijo el menor casi con suficiencia en sus ojos por tan buena respuesta… Su hermano no podría argumentar nada.

_ Eso es extraño… no te sabia tan quisquilloso con esas cosas… Argumento Itachi, a lo que Sasuke volvió a tragar grueso…

_ Y no lo soy… simplemente no aprecio mucho esa comida, y preferí llegar a la casa para comer… Dijo irritado esperando que su hermano ya dejara el tema, lo cual hiso…

_ Comprendo… en ese caso te preguntare, ¿Cómo estaba la señorita Hinata?...

_ Se encontraba bien, le darán de alta en unos días… informo este.

_ ¿Enserio? ¿Tan pronto?... Pregunto una tanto sorprendido Itachi.

_ Le dijeron que las heridas por la caída ya se habían curado y que por lo tanto le estarían dando de alta dentro de poco…

_ Eso es una buena noticia… Dijo Itachi con una apacible sonrisa… ¿Y sobre su vista que noticias hay?...

_ Dice que aún no hay nada seguro… que tomara un tiempo… Dijo este ya fastidiado ya de la conversación.

_ Era de esparce es una lástima… Suspiro este lastimoso.

_Lo que digas… le contesto este frio… Solo acelera que tengo hambre… le recordó este, cambiando el tema asiendo notar que quería por terminada la conversación.

Al llegar a casa ambos azabaches fueron recibidos por su madre quien de nuevo había llegado temprano ese día, esperándolos para la cena. Pues que Fugaku el padre de ambos no se encontraba en casa por estar aun el trabajo, solo se sentaron a comer ellos tres… al igual como casi todos los días, ya que en otra ocasiones solo serian Itachi y Sasuke. Mikoto miro a sus dos hijos y les pregunto a ambos como les había ido en su día con una cariñosa sonrisa que siempre mostraba. Y cuando ambos asintieron que bien, esta les contesto que estaba alegre y orgullosa de ver que sus dos hijos se llevaran tan bien juntos.

La cena paso con tranquilidad todos agradecieron por la comida y cada uno se retiro a hacer sus labores. Sasuke se encontraba ya terminando con las tareas dadas ese día, cuando unos dos golpes se escucharon en la puerta para luego asomarse la cabeza de Itachi…

_ ¿Qué quieres Itachi?... pregunto este frio.

_ No es nada importante otouto… Cuando Sasuke escucho eso, estaba dispuesto a retomar con su labor ignorando lo que le quisiera decir Itachi, ya que no era de importancia, hasta que este continúo… Solo quería recordarte que mañana también pasare a recogerte… le dijo sonriente para luego cerrar la puerta con rapidez, cuando vio que Sasuke reacciono a sus palabras y estuvo a punto de gritarle. Al otro lado de la puerta termino de hablar… Estoy seguro que Hinata-chan se alegrara de la visita… Itachi en eso rio al escuchar el fuerte gruñido que profeso su hermano, para luego emprender camino hasta su habitación.

Sasuke escuchaba los pasos de su hermano alejarse de la puerta… Soltó un largo suspiro con frustración de que su hermano siempre le llevara ha hacer todo lo que él quería. Al terminar sus tarea unos cinco minutos después de que Itachi se marchara, si dirigió hasta el baño y se dio una ducha para luego colocarse tan solo un pantalón cómodo, y se acero hasta su estéreo y estaba por encenderlo cuando visualizo una caratula uno de sus discos, y de alguna manera comenzó a acordarse de la conversación de esa tarde… _ Ese disco en definitiva le gustaría a ella… pensó esbozando una sonrisa de la cual ni el mismo se dio cuenta. Pero soltó el disco y lo deposito de nuevo sobre el escritorio, al darse cuenta de lo que había pensado… _ Es solo una chica mas Sasuke… Nada de qué preocuparse… se repetía este así mismo mientras se disponía a subirse a su cama y luego acomodarse en esta para quedar concentrado solo en la música.

Al día siguiente, se repitió la misma rutina de siempre… Se levanto con desgano, se ducho, se vistió, bajo a comer, criticar a Itachi por su mal gusto de comer dulces tan temprano y lego retirarse hasta su colegio… Para luego, apenas llegar aguantarse los gritos y estupideces que decía el idiota de su amigo, por haberlo abandonado y haberse ido antes sin esperarlo, cuando lo castigaron el día anterior. Sakura y Karin ese día se pusieron de acuerdo para ser extra de fastidiosas siendo que apenas termino su partido de basketball en la clase de educación deportiva, cada una se le colgó de cada uno de sus brazo sin soltarlo, felicitándolo por su victoria e ignorando cada insulto que él les mandaba para que lo dejaran… hasta que llego Naruto para decirle una estupidez a Sakura y esta se soltó de él para golpearlo, seguida de Karin que se puso a pelear con Suigetsu un compañero, quien se tropezó con ella con obvias intenciones de hacerlo apropósito para molestarla, de lo cual estaba agradecido. Siguió su día para presenta una prueba sorpresa que le puso su maestra de biología, abrigándolo a aguantarse los malditos taquitos que le mandaba como medio desesperado el baka de Naruto para que le ayudara con las respuestas... a quien golpeo con fuerza al terminar la clase.

Cuando salió del instituto y vio el vehículo, casi se dio un golpe por haberse olvidado de que Itachi lo iría a buscar. Se giro para ver que en la entrada aun se encontraba Naruto, hablando con Sakura tratando de convencerla posiblemente de una cita o algo por el estilo. Camino con rapidez dirección al carro de su hermano, aprovecharía que Naruto estaba de distraído y con Sakura para irse sin que lo notaran, no quería estar dándole explicaciones al idiota de donde iba, puesto que ellos solían irse la mayoría de las veces juntos, solo por costumbre y que Naruto nunca se le alejaba sin importar cuánto le gritara, y el ya llevaba dos días yéndose sin él, lo que para el rubio era un gran problema. Por eso lo preferible era escaparse sin que este lo notara.

Itachi le sonrió cuando se monto y le pregunto por su día, a lo que Sasuke le insulto y le dijo que arrancara de una vez, su hermano asintió, pero no arranco para su mala suerte, sin antes bajar la ventanilla y saludar con la mano a Naruto que estaba saliendo… Este miro en nuestra dirección y exageradamente comenzó a saludar con ambos brazos. Naruto se acerco a l carro corriendo y pregunto emocionado si podía ir con nosotros, aunque a él no le importaba en realidad, puesto que ya estaba abriendo la puerta para sentarse, pero yo se lo impedí trancando la puerta en su cara y metiendo seguro. El dobe, estaba punto de reclamar, quejándose enfadado por ser tan egoísta y no dejar que lo acompañase, lo cual yo ignore. En eso Itachi intervino y excuso que no se podía, y se disculpo por él, por estar como él decía "secuestrándolo"… Naruto solo asintió de mala gana, como aceptando las disculpas. El se fue corriendo y Itachi después de eso por fin arranco.

_ Si que eres egoísta…. Si querías pasar tiempo a solas con Hinata-san, solo tenias que decirlo… Aunque no crees que ella seria mas feliz si fueran más personas a visitarla"… Dijo Itachi burlón.

_ ¡No seas idiota!... solo no quiero aguantar las estupideces de ese usuratonkachi… Dijo Sasuke molesto… y era cierto lo que decía, no quería tener que aguantárselo… Además en vez de hacer sentir mejor a Hinata mas bien la deprimiría mas… Puesto que de seguro a ese idiota se le iría la lengua si están juntos, y por raro que le pareciera a este se solía burlar terriblemente de ella… Y no era que a él le importara particularmente, pero no quería tener más problemas, de los que tenia.

El transito ese día fue menos, por lo que llegaron al hospital en un tiempo que es el que normalmente se tomaría para esa distancia. Itachi partió a su universidad apenas lo dejo en la entrada. Como los dos días anteriores, paso por recepción e ignoro cualquier mirada o insinuación dirigida asía el por las enfermeras o cualquier otra mujer del lugar… a veces pensaba si nunca se cansaban de ser ignoradas. En tal caso toco dos veces hasta que alguien le dio permiso para entrar a la habitación, como el día anterior la que contesto fue una enfermera ya que Hinata se encontraba nuevamente con los auriculares puestos.

La enfermera no había volteado a verlo todavía, esta se encontraba parada a un lado de la habitación casualmente picando una de las manzanas de la cesta de frutas que le había dejado (lo sabia puesto que esta estaba tomando una segunda de dicha cesta).

Cuando esta se giro le sonrió al reconocerlo, pero entonces vio como se le acercaba a él con el plato de fruta picada en manos…

_ Ya que estas aquí para visitarla, por favor encárgate de darle estas frutas a ella… le dijo entregándole el plato en manos. Luego camino dirección a Hinata, a quien meneo un poco para que esta se quietar el auricular de la oreja… _ Hinata-san… Llego Uchiha-san a visitarla. Esta al escucharla esbozo una sonrisa que de alguna manera Sasuke sintió que estaba dirigida a él.

_ Ho-hola… Me a-alegra saber qu-que hoy ta- también vino Uch-…Sasuke-san… se corrigió al final esta recordando las palabras de azabache el día anterior.

_ Hola… le saludo a secas… Hoy también traje los apuntes... dijo soltando el plato de frutilla picada que le habían dado y lo acomodo sobre una mesa, mientras saco las los apuntes de su mochila, para luego dejarlos a un lado de la cama.

_ Mu-muchas gracias… p-por traerlo ho-hoy ta- también…

La conversación quedo hasta ahí, ninguno de los dos dijo mas nada que se considerase necesario. El azabache se disponía acomodarse en unas de las sillas del cuarto cuando su vista capto el plato con fruta que le había encargado la enfermera para que se lo diera a ella. Fue entonces que lo tomo y lo coloco sobre el regazo de Hinata…

_ Ten… es la fruta que te dejo la enfermera… Le informo.

_ O-ok… Sasuke-sam… gra-gracias… Le dijo sonriente. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y se acomodo en el mismo sillón del día anterior, se disponía esta vez a sacar su reproductor mp3 a escuchar su música, puesto que Hinata también lo hacía no habría problema. Pero cuando levanto la vista y se fijo en ella, fue cuando noto el lio en el que estaba…

Esta tanteaba con su mano el área donde debía de estar el plato y luego la fruta, pero cuando buscaba tomarla, lo hacía mal y se le caí a delas mano… y en ocasiones cuando la tomaba y trataba de dirigírselo a la boca, fallaba en el cálculo y chocaba el trozo de fruta contra su mejilla. Sasuke en eso comenzó a sentir una extraña mescla e sentimientos, por un lado, que ni el mismo reconocía, no podía evitar sentir que se veía como una niña chiquita… "era tierno"… Por otro lado, se sentía un tanto irritado por ver su torpeza… Ciertamente alguno de los trozos entraba a su boca pero otros simplemente se le caían… Era entonces cuando ella hacia una mueca de frustración, que él pensaba que parecía una niña.

Después de ver varios intentos que hacia la peli azul, tanteando para tomar un trozo de manzana que se le había resbalado por fuera del plato. Fue que él se paró de su asiento y se coloco a un lado de la camilla… con una mano tomo la fruta que se había caído y que ella buscaba con frustración, para colocarlo en el plato. Luego miro un lado y capto la banca puesta en un extremo y la arrastro hasta un lado de la camilla y se sentó con brusquedad. Hinata sintió el movimiento y sin quererlo se tenso por saber de la cercanía del azabache, pero este simplemente ignoro lo nerviosa que la había puesto y con brusquedad tomo el plato y distinguió el pequeño palillo que estaba entre los trozos de fruta, con el pincho uno de los trocitos y lo aproximo a la boca de esta.

_ Abre la boca… le ordeno, a lo que esta se sonrojo fuertemente, pero tras dudar un poco termino por hacer lo que este le pedía. Y en se instante Sasuke le introdujo el trozo de manzana en la boca. Hinata respingo por la sorpresa ya que no se espera que el hiciera eso.

_ Po-porque… trato de preguntar ella, pero apenas abrió la boca este le dio otro trozo..

Así fue por un rato, sin decir ninguna palabra Sasuke le fue dando de cada trozo que quedaba con el palillo y ella lo terminaba aceptando sin replicar, pero aun muy confundida y cada vez mas sonrojada de la pena que sentía.. El azabache por otro lado tiene el ceño fruncido pero un leve sonrojo… ¡¿En qué rallos estaría pensando para decidir darle de comer?!... Ciertamente se sentía irritado por su acción, pero hacer eso ya le era denigrante en muchos sentidos… En tal caso cuando esta se termino de comer todo el contenido del plato, este se separo inmediatamente de ella… Iba a tomar sus cosas y se iría de una vez, no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en ese incomodo lugar.

_ Ya me voy… le dijo fríamente caminando hasta la puesta.

_ Bi-bien... Hasta luego… Sasuke-san… le dijo con una brillante sonrisa que Sasuke no noto por qué no se volteo a verla

Pero antes de que llegara a darse la vuelta asta la puerta el doctor "Kazuo" entro serio. Este miro a Sasuke de mala manera y simplemente le paso de largo y tomo una libreta, para acercarse a Hinata, seguido de el entro una enfermera que le dirigió una seductora mirada, que el igual ignoro. Salió rápido de la habitación y miro su reloj… aun faltaba una hora y media para que Itachi llegase a buscarlo. Y como había planeado el día anterior estaba vez si se dirigió hasta la cafetería. Ahí paso sentado escuchando música, hasta que se cumplió la hora y su teléfono repico, para recibir un mensaje de su hermano que le decía que ya estaba afuera. Salió inmediatamente y se subió a este, por alguna extraña razón Itachi no menciono nada, se encontraba callado, más de lo normal, por lo que quería decir que Itachi estaba concentrado pensando en algo, siempre que pensaba con seriedad se quedaba ido y no volvía en si hasta que no tenía la respuesta de su problema… y cuando Itachi le costaba solucionar algo, eso solo estaba relacionado a una cosa… Su novia.

Así que él como buen hermano que era, simplemente lo dejo divagar todo lo que quisiese. No iba a desperdiciar esas pocas oportunidades que tenia, para no tener que aguantarse las burlas de su hermano. A él no le desagradaba ir todo el camino en silencio… Pero cuando por fin pensó que podría pensar unas cosas en tranquilidad, su teléfono repico, al ver el mensaje que había recibido, leyó el nombre del remitente y casi no pudo evitar la tentación de borrar el mensaje, aun no estaba de humor como para soportar cualquier estupidez de Naruto. Pero como sabía que era lo mismo leerlo ahora a leerlo después, simplemente lo abrió… el mensaje era para informarle de otra reunión casa de amigos, lo medito un rato y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día acepto, le iría mejor distraerse un poco.

Al llegar a casa, ambos hermanos la notaron más callada de lo normal, lo que quería decir… problemas. Y no se equivocaron, una de las sirvientas se acerco a Sasuke al verlo entrar, alterada, le informo que su padre estaba en la oficina y deseaba verlo. Con resignación, el comenzó a avanzar y le dirigía una mirada a su hermano como buscando respuestas sobre que había pasado, pero Itachi parecía tan confundido como él. Ambos sabían que cuando sus padre Fugaku llegaba más temprano a casa significaba que algo estaba mal, pero que llamara a uno de los dos (casi siempre a Sasuke)… entonces significaba serios problemas.

Se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera, toco esta dos veces y no espero respuesta para pasar pues sabía que no dirían nada… deslizo la puerta corrediza y entro sin demora alguna pues sabia su padre no era paciente y el tampoco lo era como para darle vueltas en el asunto… Aunque el supiera que la razón de su llamado era para criticarle algo, prefería que se lo dijeran de una y así acabar rápido con eso. Pero cuando vio a su madre parada a un lado de su padre, también con cara seria, entonces se dio cuenta de la gravedad del asunto a tratar con él. Pero claro el no se iba a dejar morder.

_ Se puede saber para que me llamo… pregunto este después de inclinarse y pararse de una manera educada ante su padre, pero con un tono altanero lo suficientemente obvio como para contradecir su acción con sus palabras. Fugaku enojado dio un golpe con el puño contra el escritorio.

_ Sasuke… ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!… ¡No sabes en los problemas que estas!... Grito este enojado…

_ No… respondió este secamente… ¿Se puede saber… "Otoo-sama"… porque estoy en problemas?... Hablo este burlón, pero mirando a los ojos a su padre, como enfrentándolo. A lo que Fugaku no le respondió muy bien, ya que este se paro con furia de su asiento.

_"¿No lo sabes?"… pregunto su padre sarcástico… El presidente de las empresas y hospitales Hyuga, me contacto esta mañana… Y me informo que su hija mayor se encontraba hospitalizada desde hace días por un accidente que **tú** provocaste…. ¿Qué tienes que decir entonces Sasuke?... El azabache, se quedo estático por unos momentos, nos se esperaba que el padre de ella contactara a le dé el, tenía la esperanza de que ese hecho pasara desapercibido para sus padres. Por otra parte se había enterado hace poco que Hinata era de apellido Hyuga, mas no esperaba que se tratara de la hija mayor de Hiashi Hyuga… No estaba muy interesado en la relación de la empresa de su padre puesto que siempre supo que sería Itachi quien la heredase, sin embargo que las empresas Uchiha tuviera contratos con las Hyuga era algo de conocimiento general.

**_ Que es verdad**… No lo negaría, después de todo de que le serviría… _ Me tropecé con ella y la hice caer por las escaleras, y ahora se encuentra temporalmente ciega… Dijo este, al final tratando de ser insolente con media sonrisa esbozada en sus labios, al ver como su padre iba subiendo de tonos de rojo por la rabia…

_ ¡¿Y tan tranquilo lo admites?!... ¿Por qué no me comunicaste de esto antes?... ¡¿Comprendes la posición en la que nos dejas por tu irresponsabilidad?!... Antes sus palabras, entonces Sasuke lo entendió apretando el puño con fuerza… Su padre no estaba enojado por el accidente como tal. El estaba enojado porque eso perjudicaba a la empresa de alguna manera… Por ello con enojo levanto la vista se dirigió a su padre.

_ ¿Qué es lo que exigen a las empresas Uchiha hagan en compensación?... Pregunto queriendo ir directo al punto… Sus padres lo miran sorprendidos, aunque su mama estaba al tanto… ¡no!, segura de que su hijo era muy listo, no lo creyó capaz de ir directo al punto… Mientras Fugaku comenzaba e bullir en rabia de que su hijo menor le hablara así, aunque también estaba un tanto atónito, no lo creía capaz de darse cuenta de algo como eso.

_ Acorde con el maldito de Hisahi, que le daría el 40% de las acciones, en nuestro trato… ¡Tienes idea de la enorme pérdida que ocasiona esto para la empresa!... Y no solo eso, sino que para cerrar el trato, quede en que se le pagaría todas las cuentas de la hostilización de su hija, así mismo como todos los costos de los tratamientos que reciba. Y por ultimo le asegure que pondría a alguien que la cuidaría como correspondía… Termino de decir su padre ya agotado, y arregostándose sobre su mullida "silla" de trabajo.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido de que se tal Hiashi hubiera tomado tanta ventaja de la hospitalización de su hija… Debía de estar muy enojado, pensó él y como parecía, Hinata debía de ser la niña de papa. Casi dejo escapar un gruñido de asco por eso…. Pero no se dispuso a decir nada, todo permanecía en completo silencio… Sasuke solo miraba serio a su padre con brazos cruzados, el no iba a bajar la cabeza para disculparse y su padre lo sabía, por eso solo permanecería ahí esperando a que este le diera de una vez su castigo para así poder salir de esa habitación. No le preocupaba el castigo, lo más probable es que solo le prohibiera salir de casa y de no ver televisión por algunos días, a más tardar una semana. Su padre no le conocía, ni se había molestado en hacerlo, por lo que no tenía nada más importante que prohibirle a su hijo

Tan concentrados estaba cada uno que no se acordaron de la presencia de Mikoto que aun se encontraba en la habitación…Cuando esta comenzó a caminar y separo frente a Sasuke, fue cuando cada uno hiso cuenta de su presencia.

_ No hace falta que te informe que estas castigado… ¿verdad Sasuke?... Hablo esta con un tono alto y enojado, que pocas veces se escuchaba de la Sra. Mikoto… Por otra parte su madre nunca lo había castigado, siempre que hacia algo lo hablaban, pero nunca lo había regañado y castigado… Fue en ese momento en que Sasuke sintió la necesidad de decir algo disculparse pero esta no se lo permitió, hablando antes. _ Lo oíste, ¿o no Sasuke?... que alguien se encargaría del cuidado de la chica… Pero sin dar a Sasuke de replicar por lo que sospechaba esta le impuso su "castigo"… A partir de hoy, tú te encargaras del cuidado de ella, y cumplirás con todo lo que ella necesite…. Si ella lo necesitas saldrás con ella y la acompañaras a donde desee, al igual que le harás compañía… Mikoto sonrió triunfante, al ver la cara de horror en su hijo, pero aun así era el deber de este de hacer ese trabajo, era por su culpa que esa inocente criatura se encontraba en ese estado, y ella se encargaría de que su hijo lo compensara… Ella estaba segura de que su esposo solo lo castigaría por la situación de la empresa perno no por haber dañada a la chica, estaba segura de que a Fugaku le daba igual lo que pasara con esta. Pero ella no, ella se encargaría de compensar las cosas con la verdadera víctima.

_ ¡Esas loca!... ¿Cómo voy a permitir que alguien tan irresponsable como Sasuke se encargue de la hija de Hiashi?... Reacciono Fugaku tal como Mikoto esperaba.

_ Cierto Okaa-san… yo no soy al más indicado para… Iba a decir este pero su madre de nuevo se lo impidió.

_ Ningún pero… Respondió esta seria… Sasuke cumplirá como le corresponde, me oyeron ambos… Hablo esta con manos en cintura y observándolos con mirar serio… A lo que ambos hombres se encogieron de hombros. Mikoto Uchiha podía ser muy aterradora cuando quería serlo… Tal vez por eso era que se llevaba tan bien con Kushina Namikaze, la madre de Naruto. Ambos asintieron terminando por aceptar, y esta salió victoriosa de la oficina de Fugaku dejado a ambos hombres solos… Salió sin una sonrisa victoriosa que no mostro… Ya podía comenzar en cumplir con la promesa que le hiso una vez a Hana Hyuga.

Ambos Uchihas… padre e hijo se miraron con seriedad, tras la salida de Mikoto… Sasuke comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta para retirarse, sin decir palabras, hasta que su padre detuvo su caminar, abrigándolo a darse media vuelta…

_ Hiashi Hyuga me informo que si hija seria dada de alta mañana… Iras a buscarla al hospital, dile a Itashi que te lleve… Y no lo estropees… Dijo este frio para comenzar a abrir unas carpetas, dándole a entender a Sasuke que la conversación había terminado… Pero este no lo dejaría así…

_ Por cierto padre… Tu orgulloso hijo Itachi estaba al tanto de todo… Así que me imagino querrás hablar con él para saber por qué no te lo dijo… Y sonriendo con suficiencia por la reacción de mi padre y de que el no sería el único en problemas, con rapidez salió por la puerta y la tranco tras de sí con fuerza... Escucho el grito de su padre llamándolo desde entro, pero el simplemente lo ignoro para caminar hasta su cuarto. Pero en medio de su caminar por el pasillo, no aguanto más la rabia y deposito con fuerza su puño contra la pared, provocando que sus nudillos se abollaran un poco…

¡Es que nunca iba a terminar por alejarse de Hinata… ahora resultaba que la tenía que cuidar asta quien sabe cuando!... Soltó un fuerte gruñido y continuo su caminar hasta su cuarto, pero cuando llego a este, apoyado en su puerta estaba Itashi…

_ Me vas a contar que paso otouto… dijo este con una sonrisa.

_ Hmp… bufo este molesto… Estaba seguro de que su hermano ya lo sabía todo, pero le gustaba jugar con el… _ Solo que espero estés en problemas y que mañana me llevaras al hospital, darán de alta a Hinata.

_ Claro otouto…. Dijo este golpeando con su dedo índice y anular la frente de Sasuke el cual gruño por su acción, para luego retirarse.

Entro a su cuarto azotando la puerta con fuerza… Esa día de por si había ido mal cuando le toco darle de comer frutilla a esa mojigata de Hinata, y ahora resultaba que iba a tener que soportarla por el tiempo que durase su tratamiento… ¿Y si no recuperaba la vista nunca?... ¡Dios no lo quiera!… no podía imaginarse estar junto a una chica por tanto tiempo. Su plan perfecto de vida era estar alejado de cualquier tipo de relación con chicas que no fuera para pasar una noche, por lo cual era lo único que servía su club de fans… Pero ahora, todo su pacifico y sin complicaciones futuro estaba arruinado… todo por una chica… esa Hyuga.

Esta de mas decir que no bajo a cenar esa noche, apenas había entrado a su cuarto, se metió al baño para darse un ducha y tranquilizarse, apenas salió se lanzo sobre la cama sin cuidado… Amaneció antes de darse cuenta de ello, no había dormido nada. Se levanto y sin desayunar, puesto que no deseaba dar cara a su madre, salió de su casa seguido en silencio por la mirada estricta de su padre, como para advertirle que no se olvidara de su pequeño acuerdo… ¿Y cómo hacerlo?... si no había dejado de pensar en eso en toda la noche…. No había dejado de repetirse que a partir de ese momento su vida sería un infierno.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

Enserio, esa chica hasta ahora no había mostrado sus garras, pero ¿quien decía que en algún momento no lo haría?... Aunque admitía que si había pasado un rato agradable con ella, no podía dejarse engañar. Ella era hija de uno de los magnates más poderosos, aun cuando este se le conociera más por el área de la medicina. Hiashi Hyuga es una persona de temer, y este se lo demostró al proponer tal trato a su padre. Hinata no podía ser ninguna santa, como se lo asía creer a los profesores, alguien con su poder posiblemente se estaría riendo de los demás, y era más que obvio, que ella se aprovecharía en algún momento de su discapacidad para tomar ventaja… Y eso él no se lo permitiría, no era un idiota como para caer en alguna actuación tan pobre como la que montaba esta cada vez que se encontraban.

El día paso muy rápido, y sin que se diera cuanta ya se encontraba en el Hospital Hyuga, de alguna amanera estaba agradecido de que ya no tendría que volver a ese lugar, desde un principio los hospitales nunca fueron de su sagrado, pero muchas veces había terminado en alguno de sus recintos, cuando se veía involucrado en alguna de las estúpidas peleas en las que le metía Naruto quien siempre tiene el toque para meterse en problemas, sin importar en donde se encuentre.

Cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, lo hiso sin preguntar, como imagino Hinata traía puesto los auriculares. Sabía que la enfermera no le diría nada por entrar así, aunque a él, no le importaba realmente ser irrespetuoso con ella. En ese momento eso le daba igual. Sasuke con rapidez se acerco a Hinata y le arranco uno de los auriculares del oído sin la menor delicadeza, a lo cual esta respingo con temor. Este bufo con sorna de burla…

_ Te traje los apuntes de hoy… soltó fríamente.

_ Gra-graicas… disculpe las molestias… Dijo esta tímida y un tanto asustada por su cambio de actitud…. Sasuke apretó los puños… como deseaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas… que ¡Sí!, que era una molestia. Pero de alguna manera se contuvo.

En eso el molesto doctor, como casualidad entro justo en ese momento y se acerco a susurrarle algo a la enfermera que se encontraba dentro, a la cual vio con curiosidad como esta misma comenzaba a recoger todas las cosas que esta consideraba pertenencias de Hinata.

_ Señorita Hinata-san…

_ Dr. Kazuo… le saludo esta

_ Vine a informarle, que se le ha dado de alta y que se ha llamado un taxi para usted, el cual ya viene en camino…

_ Tan… ¿tan pronto?... pregunto esta al un tanto sorprendida… al parecer ella no se encontraba enterada de que se podía ir ese mismo día.

_ Su padre llamo, al saber que ya se encontraba bien, pido que la mandáramos a casa… Informo este, a lo que Hinata mostro una extraña mueca de "tristeza"… Lo cual le extraño al azabache… ¿No debería de alegrarse por regresar a casa?... Enserio que era una chica rara, ahora comprendía y coincidía en porque su amigo se expresaba así de ella.

Cuando el doctor vio que ya estaba todo recogido, se despido de esta para retirarse y salir nuevamente antes que Sasuke, quien todavía permanencia parado a un lado de la puerta.

_ ¿Ya te puedes ir?... pregunto simulando desinterés en su tono, cuando ya lo sabía.

_ ¿Uchiha-san… aun sigue a… aquí?... pregunto de manera educada pero desinteresada… A lo que Sasuke no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido… ¿Qué con ese "aun"?... Aunque Hinata no lo había dicho con mala intención, el saber que sería dada de alta la había distraído y no se acordaba que en algún momento había llegado Sasuke.

_ Hmp… bufo molesto…

_ Si… al pa-parecer… ya me di-dieron de alta… le dijo está sonriente y con su voz dulce queriendo responder a la pregunta anterior.

_ ¿Y por qué te vas en un taxi?... ¿alguien no vendrá por ti?... pregunto este curioso… ¿en verdad no se le había dicho nada del acuerdo?... Se preguntaba para sí mismo

_ E- es que… sospecho e-en este mo-momento no hay na-nadie que pu-puede venir po por mi… Le contesto apenada.

_ ¿Y es que te dejan irte en tu estado sola en un taxi?... Si tu padre te pidió que te mandaran a casa, ¿No debió mandar a alguien para eso?... pregunto un tanto extrañado… Comenzaba a sospechar que la idea de llevarla a casa había sido de su mismo padre, pero igual en ese caso… ¿No debía de alguien irla buscar en vez de mandarla sola en un taxi?

_ No... hay o-otra opción U-Uchiha-san… Fue su única respuesta para volver a sonreír.

En eso una enfermera con una cilla de ruedas entro para informar que el taxi para buscarla ya había llegado. La enfermera se giro asía él y lo miro junto con una sonrisa, con la cual le pido amablemente que saliera de la habitación por un momento. Él le estaba a punto de contestar que no importaba porque ya se retiraba, lo había pensado y el no tenía obligación de llevarla a su casa, y como a esta le llevaría un taxi, con contar que eta llegara y él lo supiera estaba bien (aunque dicha conclusión no era a la que alguien normalmente llegaría, después de todo si era su obligación llevarla). Pero la mujer le tendió y coloco en sus manos la mochila que al parecer pertenecía a Hinata, pidiéndole que también sostuviera eso por el momento. Iba a replicar pero esta no se lo permitió, empujándolo "amablemente" fuera de la habitación dejándolo parado frente a la puerta para esperar a Hinata sin otra opción, puesto que ahora cargaba con sus cosas. Y mientras esperaba, no pudo evitar pensar… Fue cuando Sasuke se dio un golpe mental… Itashi le esperaba, no se podía escapar facialmente de eso, y él sabía que su hermano lo obligaría.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dejando salir a Hinata que se encontraba sentada en la cilla de ruedas, y ahora vestida con su uniforme de instituto, que casualmente también parecía ser tres tayas más grandes cosa que le resulto curioso, era algo de lo que no se había fijado el primer día, en el accidente. La enfermera que iba atrás sosteniendo la cilla la hiso rodar dirección al ascensor. Al llegar a piso de abajo, camino directo hasta la entrada del establecimiento, el solo las seguía en silencio. En el trayecto, varias enfermeras y algunos doctores les detuvieron el camino para darle un cortes "adiós" a Hinata, quien solo se inclinaba asía al frente como respuesta…

Cuando por fin terminaron por salir, un taxi ya se encontraba afuera esperando y antes que se dispusieran a llevar a la chica hasta el vehículo, el se adelanto y llego a este antes, hablo con él conductor y busco entre los bolcillo su cartera, al rato regreso a ellas. Como todo el rato mantenía su expresión fría…miro a la enfermera que estaba confundida por lo que acababa de hacer…Pero al rato el taxi arranco y se fue del lugar.

_ ¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡¿Por qué se ha ido el taxi?!... ¡Explícate!... Levanto la voz la enfermera exasperada por lo que el acababa de hacer.

_ Yo la llevare a su casa… Confesó este de golpe un tanto enojado por la misma idea… la enfermera le observara con sorpresa… _ Y no se preocupe, pague al taxi por haber venido… termino por decir… A lo que la enfermera lo medito unos momentos, sabiendo quien era ese chico, no habría de haber problemas en permitirle hacer lo que este pedía. Desde un principio no le había agradado que la pobre se fuera en un taxi sola, eso era una irresponsabilidad, y tener que cumplir solo porque así lo pidió su padre, no podía negarse.

_ Hinata-san… ¿está usted está de acuerdo con que este chico la lleve a su casa?... dijo está tocando el hombro de la chica para asegurar que le prestara atención… Hinata asintió temerosa, insegura de que si eso estaba realmente bien… es decir, aceptar la amabilidad del Uchiha de llevarla….Pero termino alegando que como era un compañero de clases no habría problemas. La enfermera acepto entonces que el chico la llevara. Hinata se paró de la silla de ruedas que ya no era necesaria, la enfermera la tomo, se despidió de la chica y del joven, antes de adentrarse de nuevo en el hospital...

Mientras Sasuke vio el auto de su hermano estacionándose cerca de ellos, no lo pensó mucho y tomando la cesta en un brazo se dirigió hasta Hinata que se encontraba parada, sin moverse de su lugar… Ella iba a preguntarle al azabache por que había tomado una decisión como esa, pero sintió como con muy poca delicadeza alguien le tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia algún lugar, se disponía a forcejear por lo repentino de la acción, igual era aterrador empezar a caminar de repente cuando no tienes noción de a donde, era algo escalofriante de sentir. Pero detuvo su resistencia, al escuchar que le hablaba su compañero de clase… _ Sígueme… le decía… _ Ya está aquí el carro… Termino por decir mientras aun la jaloneaba. Escucho el sonido de las puertas de auto abrirse y sintió como era empujada y luego se le ayudaba a acomodarse sentada sobre lo que ella suponía eran los asientos del auto. Escucho esta vez el sonido de la puerta cerrarse con fuerza y al rato de nuevo oyó otra puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse con igual fuerza… Sentía como el vehículo en donde le habían montado encendía el motor y luego arrancaba.

Hinata estaba nerviosa y confundida con lo que estaba haciendo el Uchiha, quería entender porque la llevaría si se suponía que ya había un taxi que venía por ella, por lo que no había necesidad de que este se tomara tal molestia en llevarla… y mientras meditaba, con su mano comenzó a sobar el lugar en donde el chico la había sujetado del brazo… esa acción le había causado algunos escalofríos, aunque le había resultado agradable en esos pocos días, esa actitud también le confundía. Ella siempre considero al azabache como una persona fría, en las pocas ocasiones que le llegaba a prestar atención; en el instituto siempre hablaba con rudeza, como si estuviera molesto todo el tiempo. Por ende, varias veces, no podía evitar sentirse un tanto cohibida. Y que de repente se mostrara agradable con ella, para luego volver a ser muy rudo, la tenían muy enredada.

_ Hinata-san?... verdad?... Respingo un poco por lo repentino de la pregunta… la voz que se le hacía desconocida y al mismo tiempo, sintió que ya la había escuchado antes, pero no recordaba de donde… No sabía cómo explicarlo.

_ Hai… respondió esta con una ligera sonrisa… _ Y u-usted… es?... pregunto apenada…

_Jajaja… disculpa mis malos modales… Yo me llamo Itachi Uchiha y soy el hermano mayor del tonto de Sasuke… Esa respuesta le sorprendió, ya sabía por qué le sonaba conocida esa voz, aunque era algo distinta ahora y sonaba más gruesa… Pero no sabía que Itachi fuera el hermano de Sasuke…

_ ¡¿A quién llamas tonto Itachi?!... soltó en un grito Sasuke….

_ Jajaja… no te molestes… ¿además de quien fue la culpa de lo que paso a Hyuga-san si no es la tuya tonto hermano?... decía divertido.

_ Eso no tiene nada que… Iba a reclamarle este a su hermano cuando una delicada voz le interrumpió…

_ No… no es cu-culpa de Sasuke-san… eso fu-fue solamente un ac-accidente… Intervino esta

_ Hyuga-san uste…

_ Hi-Hinata esta bi-bien… Aclaro esta apenada.

_ Ho… sí, claro… Como usted prefiera… pero como le decía Hinata-san no tiene que ser tan amable con mi otouto, el no merece que alguien como usted le defienda… recuerde que sin intención o no, no hay duda de que fue por Sasuke que usted termino de esa manera… Y lo lamento mucho, que por ello se encuentre en tan difícil situación.

_ N-no se pre-preocupe Itachi-san…co-como ya dije fu-fue solo… un accidente… Le dijo Hinata con una voz serena que hiso que Itachi sonriera…

_ Ya lo oíste… hablo esta vez Sasuke interviniendo… Ella misma lo dice, fue solo un accidente… El no se iba a dejar a engañar por la falsa amabilidad de esa chica…. Era lo que había decidido, pero agradecía que actuara su papel de comprensiva con Itachi… Mientras su hermano esbozo una casi imperceptible mueca, con disgusto por la actitud del azabache menor.

_ Bien, entonces hare caso a lo que dice Hinata-san… Itachi sonrió y se concentro en conducir por un rato, hasta que recordó algo. Aprovecho el primer semáforo en rojo para realizar su pregunta… _ ¿Cómo se encuentra Hanabi-san?.

Hinata se sorprendió… no creyó que le recordaría como su hermana… _ Bien, gracias por preguntar… Trato de ser educada… _ Le está yendo muy bien sus estudios en el extranjero… Gracias a sus tutorías.

Itachi respingo pero sin demostrarlo mucho en su expresión… _ ¿Acaso usted ya lo sabía… de que yo era su tutor?... pregunto curioso.

_ I-Itachi-san… ¿us-usted, no me re-recuerda?... pregunto un tanto esperanzada.

_ ¿A qué se refiere usted Hinata-san?... Claro que le reconozco, usted es la hija mayor de Hyuga Hiashi y le hermana de Hanabi Hyuga… respondió con un tono de obviedad.

_ Bu-bueno… En realidad, me refiero a que ya nos habíamos conocido antes.

_ ¿Enserio?... ¿Cuándo fue eso?...

Ante tal mención, Sasuke no pudo evitar parar la oreja a su conversación…

_ E-eso fue en uno de los cumpleaños de Hanabi… menciono esta recordando el acontecimiento…

"Ella se había escapado un momento de la fiesta, nunca le había gustado tanto estar rodeada de todas esas personas, mas ese ambiente serio de aire frio que se lograba respirar en el habiente le era sofocante, aunque ya tuviera 12 años no lograba acostumbrase a ese ambiente que siempre se formaba en cada reunión con su familia… A pesar de que era el cumpleaños número 7 de su Hermanita, no parecía un festejo para alguien de su edad, era muy formal y eso de alguna manera le preocupaba, puesto que ama a su hermana y quería lo disfrutara… Por suerte ese día había conseguido pasar un tiempo de caridad con esta, antes de que llegaran los invitados… le había preparado en secreto de su padre un pequeño pastel occidental con cubierta de chocolate que su hermana adoraba.

Decidió dar un paseo por los jardines traseros, puesto que el festejo se estaba realizando entre el interior de la casa y el jardín principal. Se sentó en una de las banca de masera que tenían y se dispuso a admirar los pequeños botones que estaban naciendo en uno de los arboles de cerezo, y pensó con alegría que ya se acercaba esa época… No recordaba por cuánto tiempo se encontró ahí pero no se percato cuando un joven se paró a su lado. Lo reconoció como el tutor de Hanabi…Este pregunto educadamente si podía sentarse, a lo que le asintió enseguida un tanto apenada por su cercanía, ya que nunca antes había hablado con él.

Pero un tanto curiosa más que apenada, no pudo evitar pregúntale que asía le joven Uchija en ese lugar en vez de encontrarse en la fiesta. Este solo le dirigió una amable sonrisa y le explico una razón, cosa que le sorprendió… ¡A el tampoco le gustaba el ambiente frio que se respiraba!... Hinata no pudo evitar enrojecerse, no creía que alguien como ese sujeto, quien era tan serio y admirado, tuviera un pensamiento tan parecido al suyo. Por lo que asintió y le confesó que ella estaba igual…

Estuvieron el resto del tiempo ablando de las los capullos que estaban floreciendo, pero a causa de que una mujer muy hermosa que se acercó llamando al joven porque ya se iban. Dieron por terminada la conversación y se enderezo, para despedirse de ellos con una reverencia agradeciéndole su compañía…"

_ Puede… que no lo re-recuerde pero ha-hable con u-usted por un mo-momento… Aunque… en ese ti-tiempo era muy di-distinta a como so-soy ahora… Te-tenía el pelo co-corto y e-estaba en el jardín, así que… Trato de explicarse.

_ Ahora que lo menciona, me parece recordar algo… Descúleme por ser tan grosero y no reconocerle… Dijo un tanto apenado en realidad.

_ No..no hay pro-problema... Después de todo en ese tiempo no le di mi nombre, difícilmente pudo pensar que era la hermana de Hanabi.

_ En realidad lo siento… se disculpo de nuevo… _ Además me había agrado nuestra charla sobre los cerezos…

Hinata sonrió, alegre de que este lo recordara… _ A mi igual…

Por el resto del camino solo hubo unas breves conversaciones entre Itachi y Hinata, puesto que Sasuke aburrido y se había dispuesto escuchar música con sus audífonos. Itachi recorrió prácticamente el mismo camino que tomaba para ir a su casa, pero cruzo una cuadra antes para casi detenerse frente a una enorme portón con elegante diseño… Itachi se estaciono un poco más delante de este y se bajo del vehículo casi al mismo tiempo. Se dirigió al la puerta trasera y fue él esta vez quien se encargo de ayudar a Hinata a salir del carro. Sasuke se bajo con molestia después de recibir una mirada de su hermano para que lo hiciera, vio como Itachi sacaba las cosas de ella y mientras, el se dispuso a tocar el timbre. Se acercó al comunicador y llamo, a los segundos le respondieron… _ ¿Diga?... pregunto la vos de una mujer, Itachi se le acerco por detrás y hablo… _ Un gusto, somos los hermanos Uchija y le traemos a la señorita Hyuga Hinata… Un ruido se escucho al otro lado y luego silencio, para responder _ "Un momento por favor"…

A los pocos minutos una sirvienta con uniforme de kimono, les abrió la puerta y luego una ligera reverencia. Otra dos más que se encontraban paradas se acercaron y con delicadeza tomaron de los brazos de Hinata._ Nos alegra que allá vuelto Hinata-sama… Habla una de las que la tomo. _ Por favor, permítanos ayudarla a entrar a la casa, hablo la otra. En tanto, una joven y hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y rojizos ojos salía por las pertas de la casa principal con expresión preocupada, no tardo en llegar junto a ellos y apenas lo hiso se lanzo a brazos de Hinata sorprendiéndola, pero esta apenas escucho la voz afligida de la mujer correspondió al cariñoso abrazo. Los azabaches observaban un tanto sorprendidos la escena, mas Itachi la observaba como algo un tanto encantador y Sasuke solo le resultaba un tanto exagerado y estaba más concentrado pensando en que le resultaba extraño que esa mujer no fuera una Hyuga.

_ ¿Por qué?... pregunto la hermosa mujer… ¿Por qué Hinata-sama… No nos avisaron de que usted ya había sido dada de alta?... Pregunto con un ápice de enojo en su voz… Ante tal pregunta, ambos hermanos se miraron, suponiendo lo mismo… "Así que ni ellos lo sabían"

_ Lo… lo si-siento Kurenai-san… trato de disculparse la chica aunque aun se encontraba tratando de recuperar el air perdido por el fuerte abrazo que recibió…

_ A mi tam-tampoco me lo habian dicho… Oto-sama llamo y….

_Si hubiera sido así, yo misma hubiera ido en su búsqueda…

La mujer se alejo un poco de ella y esbozo una mueca de malestar por su respuesta… _Comprendo… respondió simplemente.

Kurenai, que era por el nombre por el que Hinata le llamaba, se percato de la presencia de ambos hermanos, y recordando ahora, se sintió un tanto avergonzada por sus actitud tan sentimental; los saludo inclinándose un poco con elegancia.

Los invito a pasar a la casa a lo que ambos accedieron, Sasuke renuente obligado por Itachi que le decía que era de buena educación aceptar una invitación. Hinata era llevada con cuidado por dos de las criadas mientras Kurenai iba delante y ellos atrás.

Atravesaron un largo paralizo exterior el cual daba una agradable vista del bien cuidado jardín, a lo que Itachi pensó que se veía más hermoso de lo que recordaba, se notaba que estaba muy bien cuidado y tenían más variedad de flores; Sasuke solo acepto que era de buen gusto. Entraron en una de las habitaciones y se acomodaron sobre el tatami…

_ Hinata-sama… La llamo la Kurenai… _ ¿No desea mejor ir a descansar a su habitación?, y no nosotras nos encargamos de atenderlos… Pregunto esta con voz amable. Hinata solo negó la cabeza con suavidad…

_ No es necesario, me quedare aquí… es lo menos que puedo hacer… Kurenai solo la miro con amabilidad.

_ ¿Desean algo los dos jóvenes?... pregunto una de las sirvientas… A lo que Itachi acepto su amabilidad pidiendo una taza de té y Sasuke sin más que hacer también acepto y pidió un poco de café; Hinata negó, dando a entender que no quería nada... la mujer asintió y partió fuera de la habitación.

_ En tal caso... empezó a hablar Itachi… _ Creo que usted ya me conoce pero considero educado que nos presentemos adecuadamente… Yo Soy Itachi Uchiha y el es… dijo señalando al morocho que lo miro con molestia… _ Sasuke Uchiha… mi hermano menor.

Kurena asintió y esbozo una sonrisa… _ Es decir que estoy frente a la persona que le ocasiono la perdida de vista a mi querida Hinata-sama…

Sasuke no pudo evitar reprimir una mueca, aunque esa mujer había sonreído y lo había dicho educadamente, el pudo notar el tono frio y despectivo con el que le hablaba. Itachi solo permanecía impasible y fijo su vista en la mujer que regresaba a la habitación con bandeja plateada en manos y en ella las dos tazas y un plato de dangos por los culés no pudo evitar sonreír. Siempre que visitaba la casa Hyuga, había tenido la oportunidad de probar ese delicioso bocado, y en contadas ocasiones cuando se presentaba como tutor de Hanabi, había tenido la oportunidad de probar algunos dangos mas algunos otros dulces que el bajo su criterio eran los mas deliciosos y la única vez que pregunto donde los compraban le respondió la joven que eran caseros pero nunca le especifico por quien eran hechos. Tomo unos dangos del platillo y luego le dio un sorbo de su taza de té; no eran los que probó en alguna oportunidad, pero seguían siendo sabrosos.

Mientras degustaba agradeció a la sirvienta y observo como su hermano y Kurenai-san se daban una intensa disputa de miradas, re direcciono su atención a la pobre Hinata que charlaba con tranquilidad con dos de las criadas. Entonces Itachi no pudo evitar pensar "¿Por qué no le habría visto antes?"... Ciertamente el ya había ido a esa casa más de una vez, pero en ninguna ocasión se la había encontrado. Le pareció curioso ese dato, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas. Estaba por seguir disfrutando de sus "merienda" cuando escucho a su hermano responderle a la mujer…

_ Ciertamente… fui yo el que ocasiono ese accidente... ¿Algún problema con eso?... pregunto con altanería, esbozando una ladina sonrisa, aunque en realidad su expresión era de completo enojo… No toleraba que esa mujer le mirara y hablara así.

_ Ah… ¿Enserio?... Pues quisiera que supiera que si, si hay un problema Uchiha-san… y ese es que mi adorada Hinata se encuentra con pérdida de la vista por su "torpeza"... Hablo esta con una expresión no muy distinta a la de Sasuke, sino que su sonrisa era completa.

Sasuke parecía querer decirle algo mas y por ello fue que Itachi considero oportuno, que ya era hora de interrumpir esa conversación, pero entonces fue interrumpido por alguien más…

_ Fu-fue… fue un accidente Kurenai… Dijo la chica con su usual, débil tono de voz…. _ Por... por favor, no cu-culpe a Sasuke-san.

Kurenai la volteo a mirar sorprendida, pero al instante sus rasgos serios se suavizaron y dieron lugar a una amable sonrisa… _ Hinata-san, no debería ser tan amable siempre… dijo esta como en forma de reprimenda, a ella siempre le había preocupado ese lado de la ojiperla, pero al misma tiempo le gustaba, por lo que nunca había podido molestarse con ella realmente.

_ Y en-entonces Kurenai-san, pu-puedo preguntar… ¿Por qué se en-encuentra a-aquí este dia?... cr-crei que hoy era su día libre, y po-podria cuidar de Sarutobi-shan, por cierto… ¿co-como se en-encuentra? … Pregunto Hinata sonriente pero un tanto sonrojada… Kurenai supuso que lo que ella deseaba era desviar un poco el tema, lo cual le provoco un poco de gracia por la obviedad de sus intensiones, pero no dijo nada que le delatara.

_ Sarutobi se encuentra bien, lo está cuidando su padrino… Ciertamente hoy es mi día libre, por lo que me pareció una buena idea pasarme por aquí, para ver cómo estaban las cosas… Para ser sincera tenía planeado ir al hospital a verte, aprovechando, apenas saliera de aquí, por lo que me fue una gran sorpresa ver que estabas aquí… dijo un tanto sonriente, pero melancólica de no haber podido ver al hospital, a su presida niña en todo ese tiempo que estuvo interna por estar ocupada.

Itachi al ver el ambiente comprobó que ya era hora de irse, comenzó a levantarse y vio como Sasuke hacia lo mismo con una pisca de emoción… le molesto pero al mismo tiempo le dio gracia, esa actitud, como si fuera un niño aburrido emocionado por poder irse a jugar.

_ ¿Ya se van?... pregunto una kurenai un tanto curiosa… Itachi asintió y Sasuke pareció alegrarse más, aunque no lo demostraba en su expresión.

_ En… en ese caso, yo… yo los a-acompaño… Dijo Hinata tratando de levantarse, pero fue detenida por la misma Kurenai…

_No se esfuerce… yo me encargare de escoltarlos hasta la puerta… _ Usted debe de irse a su habitación, a darse un baño y luego a descansar… Ustedes dos… Dijo señalando a ambas criadas… _ Acompañen y ayuden a Hinata, yo en un rato voy… Ambas asintieron y comenzaron con ayudar a Hinata a levantarse, para luego salir con ella de la habitación…

_ A-adios… chicos… gracias por tra-traerme… Dijo inclinándose un poco antes de salir…

Kurenai junto con los azabaches escucho como los pasos de Hinata desaparecía a lo largo de los pasillos. Entonces esta hiso una indicación y como pidiendo por favor que de nuevo se sentaran. Itachi comprendiendo se sentó elegantemente sobre el tatami, mientras Sasuke se sentó con brusquedad al lado de él…. pensar que por poco se iban.

_ Siento tener que retenerlos por un poco mas de tiempo, pero tengo cosas que aclarar… Creeré lo que diga Hinata-san y ella no parece culparlo, pero… dijo está dando un corto suspiro… _ Pero… dijo volteándose a mirar a ambos azabaches… _ Considero necesario que se me explique con sumo detalle cómo se produjo el accidente… y también… ¿Por qué ambos han sido los que han traído a Hinata?... Pregunto esta seria, exigía una respuesta aceptable para eso y no los dejaría ir sin antes saberlo, ya que sabía que Hinata no se lo diría por sí misma.

Ambos hermanos se miraron e Itachi solo tuvo que ver la cara de Sasuke, para saber que este no estaba dispuesto a decir nada… Kurenai los miraba expectante Suspiro con parsimonia y le dio otro sorbo a su te verde. _ La razón en realidad tiene fundamento…

Sasuke al escucharlo, solo tomo su taza que aun permanecía intacta sobre la mesa y le dio un buen sorbo del café que le había preparado que parecía ser de muy buena calidad, no podía esperar menos de una familia que rivalizaba con la suya.

Esperaba que su hermano diera una explicación rápida, que demostrara que no la habían buscado y tampoco estaban ahí en ese momento por placer, y que habían sido obligados por su padre y por el padre de Hinata en cumplir tales motivos. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar atragantarse un poco con el mismo café cuando su estúpido hermano sonriendo les explicaba que todo esos se debía a nada más ni nada menos a la culpabilidad que sentía por lo que le había hecho…

_ … y mi hermanito, tras el accidente, ha estado entrando los deberes que le mandan a Hinata-sama, como pago en el colegio, de igual forma la ha estado visitando todo estos días… Y claro al saber que la mandaban a casa sola, me pido que le lo ayudara a traerla… Termino de explicar sonriente ante una sorprendida, pero renuente mujer, que le estaba costándole creer lo que este le había contado.

Sasuke solo asesinaba a su hermano con la mirada y esperaba llegar pronto a su casa... ¡no! Al carro, para poder ahorcarlo y matarlo de verdad… Itachi usualmente se divertía con fastidiarlo, pero usualmente era serio. Y justo tuvo que buscar esa ocasión para comportarse como un verdadero y molesto hermano mayor… ¡¿El Sintiéndose culpable?!, por favor, eso era lo más ridículo que podía decir… Si quería inventarse algo, pudo haber dicho algo mejor, no esa patética excusa… el no sentía culpa, sin importar por lo que fuera.

_ ¿Puedo confiar en lo que estás diciendo?... pregunto esta seria… Sasuke estaba a punto de gritarle que no, que todo eso era una gran mentira… prefería mil veces pagar un castigo a que llegaran a considerar que el era lo suficientemente amable como para sentir alguna clase de culpa… Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Itachi se lo impidió…

_ Pues claro que puede creer en lo que decimos… Mi hermano está completamente interesado a velar por el bienestar de Hinata-sama hasta que ella se sane… Por ello a partir de hoy, el vendrá todos los días con sus apuntes y para hacerle compañía…

Sasuke estaba a punto de ignorar cualquier cosa, como de que estaban en un lugar "publico" y estaba dispuesto a lanzarse sobre su hermano y ahorcarlo, lo suficiente como poder verle pasar por todos los cambios de colores habidos y por haber... Definitivamente en esa noche ocurriría una tragedia en la mansión Uchija.

_ No sabe cuánto me complace escuchar eso… Hablo la mujer con un tono que confirmaba lo que decía…. Espero a partir de ahora poder contar con la presencia del joven Uchija hasta la completa salud de Hinata.

_ De eso no debe ni preocuparse... Sasuke es un chico serio y cuidara bien de ella y…

En eso Sasuke se paro con brusquedad y mirando a su hermano le advirtió que ya era tarde y era hora de irse. Vio como Itashi le miraba con diversión sabiendo que lo que el realmente deseaba era irse… Y claro tenía razón como siempre, pero estaba su creciente deseo de salir de e ir a su casa a descansar y también evitar toda costa lo que su hermano hubiera querido decir en el resto de la oración… Si seguían en ese lugar no sabía en cuantas cosas más lo podría comprometer su hermano y lo mejor era irse de ahí pronto y dejar las cosas como estaban, entes que apeoraran.

_ Mi hermano tiene razón… Dijo Itashi dispuesto a seguir y cumplir con la muda "suplica" por no decir orden, para perder irse…. _ Ya hemos importunado demasiado… Gracias por la buena atención, dijo por ultimo dejando su taza de té ya vacio, a un lado cuidadosamente del plato vacio de dangos que el mismo Sasuke no supo cuando desaparecieron… En definitiva, su hermano daba miedo en lo que respectaba a los dulces, es por eso entre otras cosas, que él nunca había podido apartar la idea de que ellos eran dos polos opuestos, y se burlaba cuando la gente decía que ellos eran idénticos.

Por fin vio como Itachi se paraba y la mujer los imitaba… Esta se ofreció en acompañarlos hasta la salida de ese recinto. Caminaron con desesperante lentitud pero después de una breve caminata terminaron en la puerta de la enorme casa. Pero justo antes de salir, el celular de Itachi sonó haciendo referencia de una llamada, este contesto con rapidez y escucho que saludaba con cortesía a su interlocutor… era su madre, pero se preguntaba que quería…

Vio a Itachi asentir y al terminar dicha llamada no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió cuando vio una gran sonrisa en las facciones de su hermano, manteniéndola cuando se voltea si la mujer que aun permanecía con ellos. No pudo evitar que un escalofrió recorriera su cuerpo… en definitiva no debía de ser algo bueno… _ Kurenai-sam me alegro de informar que mi madre ha invitado a la señorita Hyuga a almorzar mañana, en nuestra mansión para celebrar la dada de alta.

Ni la mujer como él, hicieron intento de un disimulo de sus respuestas… Kurenai sorprendida, y el más que irritado… Esta asintió alegre y dijo que hablaría de la invitación a Hinata en cuanto pudiera, por que estaba segura que esta aceptaría así que podríamos informarle a nuestra madre y darle el visto bueno.

Al subir al vehículo Itachi en ningún momento despego su mirada del frente, al igual que tenia ambas manos firmes en el volante, nervioso para ser sincero…. Pero es que la penetrante y también oscura aura de amenaza que trae consigo su hermano desde que salieron de la mansión, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que no se libraría de eso esa noche. Pero suspiro con un poco de diversión, sabía que se había pasado, y había echo todo lo que a su hermano le molestaba, pero lo había decidido y quería que su hermano estuviera bien. Ya tras conocer a Hinata no pudo evitar tener una extraña corazonada, en lo que respectaba a la cercanía de esa chica con su hermano.

* * *

Que tal?... Como quedo?

Bueno, en realidad yo quería disculparme por tener un tiempo sin publicar

Lo que sucede es que en Agosto regrese a las clases, y bueno con todas las tareas y trabajos que me mandan no he sido capas de tomarme un tiempo para pensar con calma.

Así que aun no voy a poder publicar mas seguido... Por lo que espero, que por favor sean pacientes ^_^


End file.
